


Miscellaneous Kink Meme Fills

by NoblessexOblige



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cheesy, Cock Rings, Crack, Felching, First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shaving, Toe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblessexOblige/pseuds/NoblessexOblige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a post of my collective works for the DRRR!! Kink Meme.  The following included in this are:</p><p>- Of Shorts and Popsicles<br/>- A Collection of Firsts for Shizuo and Izaya<br/>- Felchbelch: Live in Concert<br/>- Those Damned Sheets<br/>- 約束;結婚  (Promise; Marriage)<br/>- T r i c h o t i l l o m a n i a<br/>- Cleaning Up<br/>- Cleaning Up: A New Method<br/>- Privacy Invasion (In- Progress)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Shorts and Popsicles

 

This was not how I had planned to spend my day off, thought Shizuo darkly. The sweat beaded on his brow dripping down the length of his nose.

 

"Ne~ Shizu-chan, make sure you pay attention reaaaaaaaaally closely."

 

The louse in front of him was currently unwrapping a blue popsicle with his teeth slowly. His crimson eyes narrowed in concentration. A devilish smirk adorning his sexy pale face.

 

Shizuo grit his teeth, and clenched his eyes shut. His molars gnashed and his eyebrows knit at the bridge of his nose. The muscles of his shoulders clenched as he tugged at his bonds. Oh that flea was going to get it alright.

 

How was it such a perfect day ended so wrong?

 

The morning had started out perfectly fine. All the debts he had to assist collecting, were collected with no problems. No computer monitors were smashed, no bodies flying twenty feet into the air, and skidding another ten feet upon pavement, and no one was sent to the hospital due to an airborne vending machine. Celty met up with him in the park while the two lounged near the fountain, leaning against her horse/bike, chatting casually. He was even able to eat his favorite sweet. But best of all, no louse was in sight the whole day.

 

So why is that when he decided to go home to his empty apartment, and perhaps eat one of the snacks Kasuka sent him, that he was ambushed by someone from behind? The method of course was some form of drug on a cloth held tightly over his face. Legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he tried to buck them off with all his might, and an arm wrapped itself tightly around his thick neck, pressing against his wind pipe. However, despite his strength he was still powerless against the effects of the drug. Especially since there was an overabundance of it on the cloth. His last memory was hearing the most annoying voice in the universe chuckling darkly, "Good night, Shizu-chan", and then the realization that the cuff on the arm wrapping around his throat had fur on its trim.

 

That fucking flea...

 

When he had awoke he was greeted with the most annoying throb in his head, and a tingling sensation in his arms and knees; it was dark, he noted. No. Not dark, a blindfold. He started to move his limbs, but found they wouldn't budge. Thus, concluded he bound up with something. Something strong he noted as he tugged harshly at his bindings.

 

"Ah ~ Shizu-chan! How nice to know you finally woke up!" a chipper voice grated.

 

He could hear the sound of a chair swivel, and a laptop being closed. The sound of wheels on linoleum tiles as the chair was pushed back from a table top or desk. Then finally the sound of someone standing from the chair and making their way towards them.

 

 

The flea stood in front of him. His scent pointed that much out to him. Not to mention that damned flea had talked earlier. He ground his molars brutally, and pulled at his binds, only to feel pain explode through his joints.

 

"Heheheh this is hilarious!" the flea rejoiced. His pale hands reached up behind Shizuo's head to untie the blindfold. Once the cloth was removed Shizuo could see he was level eye to eye with the damned flea. The louse was crouching in front of him smirking. Crimson eyes narrowed slightly. His expression telling Shizuo that he was greatly enjoying this moment. Shizuo pulled his head back swiftly and tried to headbutt that ever smirking face, but the flea retreated balanced on the balls of his feet.

 

"Whoa there. You really shouldn't do that Shizu-chan~ You will just end up hurting yourself. Now don't tell me you haven't noticed you've been tied up securely?"

 

Shizuo already knew this, but he still looked at his arms. They were secured above him. From his elbows to his wrists a type of metal enforced rope wound itself tightly around his arm. The circulation having been cut off partially as his arms were now a dark purple color. From his wrists he could see more of this strange rope stretching behind him. Where it led to he had no idea. He glanced at his legs and noticed that he was bound at the knees as well in much the same fashion as his arms. His legs were spread wide, but not uncomfortably so.

 

Izaya, proud of his work, pushed himself out of his crouch into a standing position. He spread his arms wide and walked with a smug kind of gait, where his arms would swing in slight circular motions as one leg at a time extended infront of him locked; reminiscent of a child goofing off in the park.

 

He smugly closed his eyes and continued his pacing and began to explain to Shizu-chan what type of rope he used. "It's suspension cable." he stated matter of factly.

 

However, Shizuo had not heard a single word of Izaya's tirade. He was far more distracted by what the flea was currently wearing. Instead of what the flea normally wore ( a simple long sleeved black v-neck shirt, his customary fur trimmed hood jacket, and skinny jeans) he was wearing a simple hooded short sleeved shirt, with a medium length shirt underneath, the sleeve reaching to mid forearm. All black of course. However, Shizuo was unable to notice this as well. Because what adorned Izaya's hips and legs was not his usual skinny jeans. No, it was a pair of tight, clingy, and delectable shorts.

 

Shizuo couldn't believe his eyes. Who would have thought that the louse had such killer legs? Izaya's legs despite his height were long, and shapely. Not too thin, but not too plump either. When Izaya turned around from his pacing, so he was no longer facing Shizuo, Shizuo gulped. Not only were his legs amazing, but his ass too? The shorts clung to Izaya's ass nicely, clearly defining all the lines. The globes of his cheeks were perfectly round, and Shizuo could not help, but stare at them. And when he walked he would see one globe rise and clench and the other fall just a little and then rise again as the next step was made. Shizuo could feel his face heat up, his mouth hanging partially open in shock.

 

Izaya turned around again and waltzed his way back over to Shizuo. It was then he realized that Shizuo, for once, was acting just as he planned. He had heard from some resources (Erika) that Shizuo was a leg man. So to test this theory he had kidnapped the man, dragged him to his office in Shinjuku(which was quite hard considering how much dead weight he had to carry), and proceed to tie him down to all his furniture, floor, and walls of his office. If Shizuo could only look back behind the table he was tied down against, he would see a web of the orihalcum rope criss-crossing and intersecting as it covered over half of his office wall. A mass pile of pulleys securing the ropes in place. It had taken him quite a while to set up this scenario. Shizuo had better be grateful.

 

"Oi Shizu-chan. Did you even hear a word of what I said? Oi~?" Izaya asked as he walked between Shizuo's spread legs, hands on his hips, pouting. He leaned over Shizuo so his face blocked out the enticing view Shizuo had of his legs. Shizuo not expecting sudden closeness, flushed dark red, pulled his head back as far as he could. However, his head had hit the table behind him with a resounding thunk. Izaya smirked internally. Oh, this was good.

 

Shizuo's voice pierced the silence of his office in an angry overtone, laden with the undertones of surprised lust. "You fucking flea, release me at once! Once I am free you're so dead. The cops won't be able to find your body. Not to mention recognize it." Izaya stood in front of him, smirking. Leave it to Shizuo to deny his attraction to Izaya's legs.

 

"You know Shizu-chan, I was hoping we would have a bit of fun. You know, find some common ground between us."

 

"Who the hell asked for that? I hate you, I want to kill you. That is all there is to it!"

 

Izaya shook his head. "So that means you aren't interested in a popsicle?"

 

Izaya's sources were never wrong. He knew that Shizuo had a weak spot for sweets. He also knew that Shizuo liked a certain flavor of popsicle. Blue Cotton Candy. So he had purposely purchased a few, and kept them in his mini fridge next to his desk. So when he departed from Shizuo to the mini fridge located a short distance away, he made sure that when he bent down to get the popsicle he had his legs slightly parted, and his knees unbent, reaching low into the bottom of the fridge. He could hear Shizuo's breath hitch. All according to plan.

 

Thus, this explains how one Shizuo Heiwajima was bound to the flea's office, watching as the flea opened said popsicle with his teeth.

 

Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

The popsicle now revealed to the Shizuo's view , was bright blue. Almost fluorescent in color. Izaya glanced over at Shizuo from his propped position on the edge of his couch, directly in front of Shizuo. Carefully he gave the top of the popsicle a tentative lick. Shizuo gasped. Izaya smirked at the reaction, and carefully from bottom of the popsicle to top dragged his tongue along the length. Now that the bait was set, he moaned at the taste. "Oh this is delicious. Mmm." He again licked the top of the popsicle, allowing his tongue to lave the tip.

 

Truth be told, he hated the popsicle. It was manufactured, freeze dried, and had no personality in it. Just the type of food he hated. However, judging by Shizuo's reaction, he deemed the popsicle useful and tolerated it. Shizuo's breath seemed to come out in pants. He seemed to have tunnel vision when it came to his situation, for all he could focus on was the flea's mouth and tongue as it licked the popsicle. He was hot. It was too hot in this room. His pants seemed to constrict uncomfortably. Oh hell no. He was NOT getting hard from witnessing that damned flea, in those damned shorts, eating a damned popsicle.

 

At this exact moment in time, Izaya seemed to sense that something was wrong with Shizuo. So he glance back over at Shizuo, and almost dropped his popsicle in amusement. He could already see the slight tent in Shizuo's pants. Oh this was delicious. Perfect black mail material. He slid from his position against the couch, and slowly approached Shizuo, pulling his flick blade from within his pocket. As he reached Shizuo, he crouched down again, the shorts riding up. He flicked his blade up, and brought it straight out so it almost touched the tip of Shizuo's nose.

 

"Oh my, it looks as though Shizu-chan really likes my popsicle. You even have a hard-on." Izaya taunted. Izaya made sure to give the popsicle another lick, and for good measure moaned. Shizuo shuddered. The popsicle was bad enough at a distance, but close quarters was another thing all together. Izaya smirked, and used his knife to drag down the buttons of Shizuo's shirt.  Popping them off, one by one. Finally the shirt parted, to reveal rippling abdominal muscles that he could only dream of having. He pocketed his blade, and used his free hand to push aside the shirt.

 

"What the hell are you doing you fucking flea! Release me at once! You're so dead when I get fr-" Shizuo had begun to yell and squirm, but he was cut off as the tip of the popsicle was shoved into his mouth. Izaya calm as ever, glared at him with the strength of a hurricane. "Please don't ruin my fun Shizu-chan. You will enjoy it too I'm sure. " With a bold move, he shoved his free hand inside of Shizuo's shirt, and began to palm the broad pectorals of the brute.

 

Shizuo's mouth was full of the popsicle, and his back arched into the touch. Izaya's hand was cold. Izaya smirked, and pinched a nipple. "You see? Stay still and you will enjoy this as well." Izaya removed the popsicle from Shizuo's mouth and dragged it down the man's chin, throat, clavicle, and finally circled the opposite nipple. Shizuo bit his lip, and threw his head back, nostrils flaring. The popsicle felt absolutely tantalizing against his skin. His pants couldn't get any tighter. If he didn't come soon, he was going to be in pain for a while. Izaya followed the trail of popsicle juice from Shizuo's nipple to his chin with his tongue. Deftly sweeping up any of the sticky mess. He stopped just short of Shizuo's mouth, and began the trek downward again. Izaya moved himself forward, so he was no longer crouching, but straddling Shizuo. He made sure to purposely rest his ass right over top of the man's erection. Oh my, it was huge, if the twitching was any indication.

 

Izaya circled a pert nipple with his tongue, before latching onto its tip and sucking. The popsicle had chilled his mouth exponentially so the combined heat of Shizuo's body and Izaya's frozen mouth seemed to set Shizuo on edge. Izaya switched hands with the popsicle, and allowed the popsicle to circle the other nipple, while he sucked on the opposite.

 

Shizuo was slowly losing all coherency. However, this was the flea we were talking about, so he bucked his hips trying to dislodge the flea. However, this backfired, and the delicious friction of his clothed erection, rubbing against the clothed ass on his lap had him reeling. Izaya not suspecting the buck, opened his mouth in shock and moaned lowly. That damned brute. Izaya did not expect so much pleasure to suddenly hit him, and suddenly found himself hardening as well. Well this was unprecedented. Izaya's original plans were to seduce the monster beneath him, deny the man release, and then snap some photos of him as he begged to fuck Izaya. He wouldn't be Shizuo if he didn't do as expected. This was why Izaya hated him.

 

 

Damn Shizuo.

 

 

Izaya pulled himself away from Shizuo's chest, and slowly slid down his torso. The popsicle had dripped down the man's torso, leaving winding trails of blue liquid. Izaya used his tongue to follow the trail, sliding further down the man's thighs while doing so. Incidentally brushing the man's groin. Izaya again shoved the popsicle into Shizuo's mouth, as his tongue stopped at the top of the man's pants. He ran his tongue back up, and dipped it inside Shizuo's navel. The body beneath him squirmed, head jerking back and forth, back arching of the table. Izaya smirked, and dipped his tongue back into the navel, and dipped it out following the trail back up to Shizuo's nipples. He tongued one as his fingers tweaked the others. Feeling bored of the broad chest Izaya brought his quest back down the man's torso to the top of his pants.

 

 

Oh my.

 

He could see the pants twitch visibly as he brought his tongue to the man's hips. What surprised him most was that Shizuo's erection, was starting to peak over the top of his pants. Just how big was the man? Izaya made sure to avoid the tip, and licked around the man's hips everywhere, except where the penis was. With his hand he removed the almost melted popsicle from Shizuo's mouth, and touched it to the hip bone located right above where is erection was. Shizuo not expecting the sudden chill bucked his hips. Izaya in surprise accidentally allowed the popsicle to bump the man's erection. Shizuo bit his lip and groaned out, head flying back to hit the table hard.

 

Holy hell did he sound sexy when he was like this, Izaya mused.

 

Izaya licked around the popsicle, just barely brushing the currently weeping head of the man's erection. He quickly using his free hand, reached into his pocket for his flick blade. Before Shizuo could register the movement, Izaya had removed the button from his pants, and had sliced a thin line through the material. That bastard. How the hell did he expect him to get home without clothes. All thoughts flew from his head, as said bastard decided it was time to get down to business, and engulfed his length with his mouth.

 

Shizuo was much bigger than anticipated, so Izaya could only deep throat three quarters of the length. The remaining quarter he dragged the popsicle up and down on, sending the man reeling in shock and pleasure. Shivers wracked Shizuo's body, but this of course had nothing to do with him being cold, but from the intense pleasure that seemed to radiate from his manhood.

 

Shizuo bucked his hips, wanting more of the delicious mouth that had wrapped so diligently around his length. Izaya nearly gagged as his nose met the man's pubis, and the entire length was shoved down his throat. Shizuo sneered as he felt the man beneath him almost gag. Izaya pulled back and moaned around the length driving Shizuo insane. His head began bobbing up and down the length. He pulled back to the tip, and allowed his tongue to sweep the weeping head, pushing his tongue slightly against the slit, before he allowed himself to take the length back into his mouth.

 

Shizuo was in heaven or hell. Heaven because the most divine pleasure tormented his body. Hell because the one who was giving it was the flea. He struggled against the ropes suspending his arms. The ropes would not budge. He threw his head back in frustration. He allowed his eyes to wander the smaller man's frame. His eyes stopping at those delectable shorts. He licked his lips, body trembling.

 

Izaya could tell Shizuo was close. He could feel the man tighten beneath him ready to spring. Shizuo bit his lip, holding in a very loud groan. Izaya smirked. Soon now very soon. Shizuo could only anticipate the release his body shuddering. Reaching for it. Almost there. Almost th- Oh. Hell. No. Izaya anticipating just when he was going to release clenched his balls and pulled back. From his pocket he produced a small rubber band like thing, and stretched it over his cock's head, sliding it down to the base, where it constricted tightly.

 

"Dammit flea!" he ground out at the denied release.

 

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Shizu-chan. You can't come before me." he tutted, scooting his body back up. Shizuo and Izaya were now eye to eye, nose to nose. Izaya looped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pushing his chest against Shizuo's broad one. Shizuo couldn't help but arch into the heat as their groins connected. His clothed against his bare. Shizuo groaned at the sensation.

 

Izaya smirked. Shizuo's lustful face was very hot. He reached up a hand and stroked the man's face. Shizuo's eyes narrowed. Izaya lowered his face slightly so he could bring his lips just short of Shizuo's. Shizuo unwillingly tried to close the distance, but failed as Izaya pulled his face back, and the bonds pulled his entire torso back.

 

"No you don't, Shizu-chan. If you want a kiss from me beg for it." Izaya taunted his smirk stretching wide across his face. To accentuate his words he allowed his hips to roll sensually over Shizuo's bare erection.

 

Shizuo groaned and threw his head back again. In frustration and pleasure. The sensations exquisite. Shizuo couldn't help, but feel he was going to cum soon. If only that damned louse hadn't denied him his release earlier.

 

Izaya figured now would be as good a time as any, as he stood, to shimmy his lithe body out of the tight shorts. Shizuo sucked in a breath as he viewed the taut body before him. Izaya was well defined. His cock was definitely bigger than an average cock, but not nearly as big as Shizuo's. Standing tall and proud against his pale stomach. Shizuo, never thought he was gay. However, in this moment he wondered why it was that he wanted nothing more than to pin that fucking louse down, and fuck him until he couldn't walk for months.

 

Izaya smirked and sauntered away from the sweaty blond, and made his way to the coffee table located a good distance away. On the table was an assortment of items that Shizuo had never seen.

 

Dildos, anal beads, and butt plugs, and many more interesting items. Izaya carefully selected one dildo that was riddled with bumps and grooves. Shizuo was confused as to what that damned flea was planning. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. Shizuo struggled more at his bonds in vain, almost roaring in frustration at his helplessness. Izaya simply chuckled to himself, and selected a tube of flavored aphrodisiac laced lube. His toys selected he swaggered his way back to Shizuo, his length bouncing with each step.

 

Finally he returned to Shizuo's lap, straddling his hips, erections touching flesh to flesh. Izaya moaned audibly into Shizuo's ears wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck, burying his face into the crook of his neck and clavicle. Shizuo could only bite his lip at the sensations of finally having flesh upon flesh contact. It was damn near euphoric. He groaned lowly in his throat. Izaya shivered at the sound. Damn Shizu-chan and his sexy voice.

 

Izaya removed his arms from Shizuo's neck and placed three fingers into the brute's mouth. Shizuo not understanding what was happening, bit down hard on the fingers, drawing blood. Izaya grimaced and retracted his fingers holding them with his opposite hand.

 

"That hurt, Shizu-chan. You're not supposed to bite them, you are supposed to wet them. Don't you know anything about sex?" Izaya complained placing the bleeding fingers back into Shizuo's mouth.

 

Shizuo rebelling bit again, but this time he laved the finger tips with his tongue, relishing in the flavor of Izaya's blood. Izaya almost moaned at the feel of Shizuo's tongue running up and down his fingertips. Shizuo began to suck on the fingertips, and Izaya gasped at the sensation, of the slight tug he felt as the mouth contracted tightly around his fingers. This was getting bad. He retracted the fingers with a wet pop, and grabbed Shizuo's face with the opposite hand. He directed the head so it was staring directly at his lower region.

 

"Be sure to watch this Shizuo. Very closely. Engrave it into your memory." he whispered huskily into the blond's ear.

 

Izaya leaned back slightly, exposing his entrance to Shizuo. Shizuo gulped. Izaya smirked and reached around to trace his puckered hole with wet fingertips. Carefully spreading the wetness. Slowly he pushed in his fingers, one by one stretching himself. Shizuo watched the lewd scene closely with rapt attention. There was just something so utterly hot that Shizuo just couldn't describe about watching the smaller man writhe upon his lap in pleasure. Izaya's eyes had rolled into the back of his head in pleasure as he stretched himself. With the unoccupied hand he brought the pre-lubed dildo to this entrance. He removed his fingers, and swiftly thrust the thick dildo within his entrance.

 

"Aaahngg." he moaned, back arching forward. His eye brows knit in pleasure as sweat beaded at his brow.

 

Shizuo licked his lips, trying to prevent the drool that had formed from dripping. Izaya leaned back up onto Shizuo, and braced his hands on the man's shoulders. He slid his hips back onto Shizuo's so the bottom of the dildo rested against Shizuo's erection. He reached around behind him and flicked on the switch immediately to the highest setting. Within him, the dildo's bumps rotated, and the shaft itself vibrated harshly, whirring itself in his moist cavern. Shizuo bucked up at the sudden sensation of vibration on his cock. The vibrator working its magic on both occupants of the room. Izaya ground his erection against Shizuo's abdomen as Shizuo bucked at the glorious feeling of the vibrator.

 

When the two were close to their climax, Izaya leaned his head into Shizuo's clavicle groaning loudly. His thrusts became more erratic as he tried to bring himself to the brink, while ignoring Shizuo's erection. Shizuo groaned out as well, feeling more than a little frustrated at the cock ring that prevented him from coming. Izaya groaned in broken pants as he reached around to try and thrust the vibrator in and out of his ass.

 

Fuck that was hot.

 

Shizuo grit his teeth in pain. If this louse didn't let him come soon, he was going to wish he'd never been born.

 

Izaya not wanting to come from the vibrator alone, switched it off and removed it. The vibrator was then tossed aside unceremoniously with a loud clunk. Shizuo's gaze followed the vibrator, and his breath hitched. Oh god. The vibrator glistened with Izaya's fluids. Shizuo gulped. Izaya's hands pushing on his shoulders brought him back to the present. Izaya was now hover precariously over the tip of Shizuo's erection. A drip of pre-cum slid down Izaya's length, balls, and finally his ass, eventually falling to land on the tip of Shizuo's erection. Bloody hell. His erection visibly twitched. Fed up of this Shizuo bucked his hips up, but made no contact.

 

Izaya looked him dead in the eye, and smirked as he just let himself drop onto the erection below him, impaling himself in one swift thrust. Shizuo's muscles tightened, and the cords of his neck became visible as he threw his head back in pleasure, eyes rolling up into the back of his head. His arms tugged fiercely at his bindings, to no avail. The ropes held firm.

 

Izaya meanwhile was reveling in the intense pleasure and pain radiating throughout his body. Shizuo was much bigger than he appeared. His hands tightened on Shizuo's shoulder, his back arching into a fine arch, his mouth groaning out loudly. This was euphoric. Addicting. Despite the fact that he liked it rough normally, he had to allow himself time to adjust. Shizuo was just that thick. Shizuo had bit through his lip already. Blood trickled down his chin and trailed down his neck. Izaya noticed this and licked a trail from the edge of his lips down the curve of his powerful throat. The cock within him throbbing and pulsating lustfully within his tight cavern. Even with the vibrator's stretching he was still very tight. His breath escaped him in hurried pants.

 

"Who would have thought that your cock would feel this good Shizu-chan? That a monster was such a - Oh.. good fuck?" Izaya taunted. Shizuo sneered and bucked his hips upwards. Izaya merely groaned loudly in Shizuo's ear. The feelings were intense. The pleasure now over-rode the pain.

 

Izaya now adjusted to the length within him, used the leverage of Shizuo's broad shoulder to raise him slowly up the cock, and then assisted gravity with his descent. At the exact same time Shizuo thrust upwards swiftly. Oh god! The pleasure was intense! Izaya continued this pace for a while, but Shizuo wanted more. Fuck these ropes.

 

With a strength that seemed inhuman even for Shizuo, he pulled at his binds feeling them give slightly. With more force and determination, his teeth grinding together, he pulls. Pain exploding in his shoulders and legs. Suddenly his limbs are free to move as the ropes snap with a resounding sound. Izaya too rapt in his pleasure doesn't notice this. So when Izaya suddenly finds himself on his back, an angry Shizuo looming over him, he is comically surprised.

 

"Eh?"

 

Shizuo just sneers at the man, and smashes his lips to the louse beneath him. Izaya's eyes widened in shock. How the hell could he break orihalcum ropes?! It was impossible! Shizuo brings him back to the present by nipping the man's lip harshly, drawing blood. Izaya's mouth opens and his tongue is immediately dominated by the other man's. Twisting, tugging, pushing, and pulling. Not able to get enough of the glorious heat surrounding him, Shizuo hooks Izaya's legs over his shoulders.

 

Izaya gasps as this new angle allows Shizuo to strike his prostate harshly. Stars explode behind his eyes. Shizuo grunts at the sudden tightness around him and pulls out and pushes back in at an almost bruising pace. Izaya can already tell that he won't be able to work for a few days. The feeling of Shizuo's cock moving within him is almost divine. The cock thrusts forward striking that wonderful spot repeatedly. Izaya can't help, but moan loudly into the kiss as he is brought to a quivering mass of flesh. Shizuo is getting close. Almost there, and then he remembers, that damned cock ring is still on him. Reaching between their two bodies he grasps the cock ring and tugs. The ring immediately snaps leaving Shizuo with a feeling of intense relief. He pounds harder and harder, faster and faster, into the man beneath him, who is now clinging to his neck for dear life. Shizuo's hand drifts to the man's cock and grasps it in a firm vice grip. With a grip that borders on excruciatingly painful and pleasureful, Shizuo moves his hand at a rapid speed up and down.

 

Izaya claws at Shizuo's back as the double sensation strikes him. He pushes his hips harder upwards at Shizuo's. Their bodies making a loud smack, smack, smacking sound that echoes through the office. Their moans reverberating off the walls.

 

Shizuo is getting closer, the white light just a short distance away. Grasping Izaya's hips as tightly as he can, he pulls the man off at the same time he retreats and slams back in with a force that would break any other person's bones. Izaya nearly screams at the pleasure.

 

Normally Izaya was a silent partner, groaning slightly here, panting there, and a grunt on occasion. However, with Shizuo he was like a bitch in heat, mewling, whimpering, and moaning wantonly. Izaya is blown away by the pleasure fucking this man has brought. Shizuo despite being inexperienced (oh he's fucked some whores, but anyone else he tried to get with was scared of his strength) was probably the best lover he has ever had. Will ever have.

 

Stars explode behind his vision, as he breaks his mouth away from Shizuo's and screams his release into the room, back arching high off the ground. His release spurting out in thick white strings over Shizuo's face, chest, and his own shirt. Shizuo surprised by the sudden clenching muscles surrounding him is pushed to his release groaning loudly, back stiffening and arching, as his hips continue to piston his cum inside the tight ass. It is no surprise when some cum pushes out around his length and leaks out of Izaya's ass. Izaya overwhelmed by the pleasure of Shizuo's continuous fucking, and the feeling of him cumming against his prostate, ends up coming again. A consecutive orgasm has never occurred in his sex life. Ever.

 

Shizuo collapses on top of the flea, exhausted. Izaya panting underneath the body lets out an "Oof" as the big oaf lands right on his sternum, winding him. "Dammit Shizu-chan get off of me."

 

However, by this time Shizuo is passed out, burnt out from the force of his orgasm.

 

Izaya flails from beneath the brute, but since he was much smaller than the man it has no effect. He could only sit there and wait until Shizuo at least twitched in his sleep. Small movement it may be, but it was better than nothing.

 

Izaya is jarred from his paperwork when the door to his Shinjuku office nearly decapitates him as it is kicked down. He can see Shizuo standing in the entrance way among the rubble, wielding a stop sign over his shoulder.

 

"I-za-ya- Kun~!" he chants in some demented form of a sing song voice.

 

Izaya smirks, already half hard.

 

So it was that time again eh?

 

Ever since the kidnapping, Shizuo visits once a week for a few rounds of rough and mind blowing sex.

Izaya stands from his position at his desk and walks around, allowing Shizuo to view his legs.

 

Izaya smirks at Shizuo's expression, as the man gazes over the pale expanse of his legs and the clingy material of the short shorts that adorned his pelvis. Let the fun begin...


	2. A Collection of Firsts for Shizuo and Izaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Request: Any pairing; their first kiss. 
> 
> Or, if you need something longer to write or you'd rather something smutty...- any pairing, and the five "first times" they shared together.

 

**A Collection of Firsts for Shizuo and Izaya**

  
**The first time they met, one ended up slashed and then hit by a truck.**  The other ended up laughing as he ran obstacles around the city, dodging street signs and vending machines, short about 3,000 **¥.**  
  
 **The first time they held hands was when one had finally caught the other, pinning him to the wall.**  However, the flea had fought back using his trusty flick-blade to slash the man's chest. The monster ended up releasing the flea in shock. The flea using his parkour skills made his escape. His heart pounding in his chest. He was sure it was the adrenaline, and not anything to do with the remaining warmth on his palm.  
  
 **The first time they kissed had been an accident.**  One had just rounded a corner with an arm full of books, making his way down the stairs. He has suddenly dropped one, and had been kneeling down to pick it up. The other had been skipping up the stairs so he could skip class, when he ran head first into the brute. The results were a pile of books flying around the hallway and a laughing flea as he decided it'd be best if he just went back down the stairs and escaped. He was stopped when a well-aimed locker hit him in the back of the legs.  
  
 **The second kiss had not been an accident, as the man who had thrown the locker, lifted the louse by his collar pinning him against the window.** The louse had just raised his blade so he could slash the man when with a simple knock of the wrist sent it skittering along the tile floor. The other took advantage of this and covered the flea's mouth with his own. The flea had been in shock and struggled, but after a while joined in with a bite upon the bottom lip. He flicked his tongue over the blood that had bubbled up to the surface and moaned. The blonde simply grunted and nipped on the tongue in his mouth, causing the flea to wince.  
  
However, as soon as it began it ended, for the blonde, realizing his actions, had punched the flea square in the abdomen sending him down the hall. The blonde grunted seeing his job was done and exited up the stairs. Only to end up scolded by the teacher who had requested him to fetch the class' English textbooks.   
  
 **Their first date was a fight.**  It had taken them a long time to get up to the point where they could even be in the same district, but they had managed it. That is, of course, if the monster didn't see the louse. If the monster would see the louse, the louse would run, dodging the usual street signs, trash cans, and vending machines. When the monster got close the flea would simply pounce at him, give him a quick peck on the lips, and take off running again. Thus, the chase began. Each time one got close, the other would kiss them, and run away immediately after.  
  
 **The first time they had sex it had been rough.**  They didn't know how it happened, but one second the other has trapped one in an alleyway, the next they are kissing. Groping. Moaning. One is pinned up against the wall back first, legs looped around the other's waist, as the other pounds in relentlessly. The other holds the flea's waist with a bruising grip, that would surely break bones if he pressed even a little bit harder. The flea wraps his arms around the man's shoulders, and drags him into a kiss. The kiss is violent and bloody, as it always is. A battle. When their deed is done, the blonde drops the raven to the ground, the cum leaking out of him, zips up his pants, and leaves. He pulls out a cigarette and smokes it in joy of finally having dominated the flea.  
  
 **The second, fourth, fifth, sixth... time is similar to this as well.**  Taking place in different locations. The flea's Shinjuku office, the alley way, the bar where the brute (used to) works. Anywhere they meet up at practically is their fuck ground. Of course, they don't call it fucking. They call it fighting. A fight for dominance. They are definitely not in love with each other.  
  
Though they still can't explain why their heart yearns to see the other when they are apart.  



	3. Felchbelch: Live in Concert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Request: Rockstar!Shizuo/Groupie!Izaya - and I have no idea about the kinks...
> 
> Basically, Shizuo is the bassist of a rockband. Izaya doesn't exactly have to be a fan (who knows, maybe he listens to Shizuo's band for the first time or something?), but somehow, they happen to run into each other at the festival/concert/whatever and what happens after that is completely up to A!A.
> 
> Bonus if:  
> -Izaya wears short shorts (because we all know his thighs are gorgeous)  
> -Shizuo isn't very used to this "groupie business"  
> -The band has a very, very weird name.

They had arrived late.  Thanks to that when they finally arrived at the club, where the band was playing they were at the back.  Though their tickets clearly dictated they were in the front row. As they passed the security guards in the back, the doors closing tight behind them, they heard rather than seen a large burst of smoke and fireworks go off, before the audience erupted into cheer. Suddenly a guitar’s sound echoed throughout the room, before he could hear the sound of the drums meet at the second measure.  The band had begun to play.

Everywhere he looked were people bumping and grinding to the beat, hands traveling to places they shouldn’t in public. The music blaring and the cacophony of the screams of fangirls were almost enough to cause a massive migraine. The lights of the club were dimmed, and the atmosphere was a little too smoky to Izaya, but the sound of that guitar rift echoing through the room hidden behind an overzealous screamer, and  a laid back drummer was enough to make him forget all that. 

Izaya was dressed in his best party clothes: short black denim shorts, crimson thigh-highs, and tank top, with his signature fur trimmed jacket.  Hidden on his person was his flick blade; for protection purposes of course~   Izaya wasn’t one for attending mainstream concert events so this was his first concert. 

It was a little daunting, and the only reason why he was even there was because he happened to be friends with the drummer.  Kadota Kyouhei, was one of his upperclassmen until he had graduated two years ago. The man was still a close friend of his, albeit he was a bit on the dull side.  Izaya was grateful that he still kept in frequent contact with him.

He had heard that Kadota , lovingly dubbed, Dotachin,  had joined a band that one of their upperclassmen recruited.  Tanaka something or what-not.  There were two other members that Izaya knew of, but he had no idea who they were or what their name was.  However, Izaya had never heard the man perform because he didn’t want to be heard before he was successful.  Probably because of his sense of pride.  Hell, he didn’t even know that  _name_ of the band; He was too busy navigating through the crowds to pay attention to all the posters and ads around the building.

This was the band’s first major performance in front of a massive audience.  However, they had a single released to the public, and a few of their songs played on the radio. Unfortunately Izaya doesn’t listen to the radio or next to any kind of music. So this would be the first time he heard them.

“Izaya, come on! We’re moving closer.  I want you to see the man’s face.  The guitarist is absolutely to DIE for,” Erika squealed from beside him.  Walker and Togusa stood before her holding posters, and glow sticks. She latched onto his wrist, and promptly began pulling him through the throngs of people. Izaya more than once had to bat off a few wondering hands that decided his bared legs were free territory.  Someone even got ballsy enough to grab his crotch.  Since Erika was pulling him he had no chance to show the man just who the  _hell_ he was grabbing.

Tch. Next time…

Izaya was beginning to get just a little irritated about having his view blocked and his arm nearly ripped out of its socket while he was getting dragged through the crowd.  It was bad enough that he was short, but did all these people  _really_ need to flaunt their height? All around him all he could see were the tall shoulders and broad backs of unknown men, most dressed in ripped shirts, or no shirt at all.  Occasionally, he’d pass a girl or two, but nine times out of ten she towered over him as well, and was holed in the protective arms of her lover.  As if it mattered, he was gay, anyway. 

Standing at five foot four as a male sucks.  Then again, he  _was_ only sixteen.  There is still plenty of time for him to grow another foot! Though looking at his three elder brothers he sincerely doubted that. Psyche and Hibiya stood five-six, while Hachimenroppi stood five-seven. So if anything he only had three more inches to grow.

Damn it.

The guitars slowed down and suddenly he could hear the bassist’s solo.  Who the hell could play such a wonderful bass?   He had to know. The sooner he reached the front the better!  Just when he thought he was about to die from all the people crowding him, he was given a strong push from behind so he hit the barricade blocking the audience from the stage.  Shaking off the impact, he opened his eyes.

_Whoa…_

The guitarist and lead singer weren’t bad looking, and he could just barely see Kadota hidden behind the large cymbals.  However, the bassist was  _smoking_ hot.  Why the hell was Erika so obsessed with the guitarist? The lead singer was a man with dread locks, and a dark complexion. He wore tinted glasses and an unbuttoned red pinstripe silk shirt over top a black tanktop, leather encasing his long muscular legs.  His guitar was a simple Stratocaster, with a black paint job, but a white face.

The guitarist was dark skinned and fair haired, and judging by his voice when he called out over the microphone he was most likely foreign (Russian maybe?) The man had to be at least seven foot tall.  Too tall! He was wide set too, and judging by the abnormal size of his guitar it had to have been custom made.  There was no way there was a guitar made that  _huge._ The guitar was at least six foot long, and the neck five inches in width.  It’s body was baby blue with white lightning making the shape of a single piece of ootoro sushi. On the face it said “Eat Russia Sushi, Cheap, Delicious, and Not Human.”   Izaya liked the man already~

However, the bassist…oh god the bassist. 

He was sex on legs.

Wearing a simple ¾ sleeved white button down shirt (all but three buttons undone), and tight black leather pants, standing at least six-two.  His body was chiseled from marble it appeared because there was no way in hell someone was built  _that_ perfectly!  Shaggy blond hair stuck the man’s face as his fingers danced up the fret board wildly as he strummed.  His eyes were clenched closed, and his lips partially parted in perhaps the sexiest expression Izaya had ever seen.  From the glimmer or light dancing off the man he could assume the man had a few piercings in his ear, and he wore a few rings. A motion from his neck alerted him to the existence of a necklace as well.

Who was this Adonis?

Erika turned to him suddenly, screaming over the loud music coming from the large speakers strategically placed on the edges of the stage, “What do you think? The guitarist is totally dreamy right? I bet you’d let him top you anytime!”

Izaya cast a glance at the guitarist and had to suppress a shudder.  The man was decent, but he wasn’t the bassist. Not to mention, that judging by body proportions, the man’s cock would rip him in half.

“Not interested.  Who’s the bassist?”

“Oh~! You mean Shizu-Shizu?!  Yeah, he’s hot too.  He’s the youngest of the band, he’s nineteen.  Rumor has it he has a tattoo on his lower back. “

“Shizu-Shizu? That’s his name?”

“No, silly, it’s Takeshi Shizuka!  Though that is his pen-name.  His real name is Shizuo Heiwajima.  Dotachin and him went to school together for a while when they were younger.”

“Shizuo, huh…interesting. Wait a sec- aren’t we here because Dotachin is the drummer?”

“Yeah, that and hot guy searchin’~”

Izaya sighed exasperatedly.  Erika will never change… His claret eyes returned to the God in front of him, roving over his form hungrily.  Shizuo was like a feast for a starving man.

Izaya had to plug his ears as Erika suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, “SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIMMMOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! KYA~! LOOK OVER HERE!”

So this “Simon” she’d been gushing about for the past few hours was the guitarist. 

The song playing currently ended and the lead singer swung his guitar around so it was behind him, to cup his hands over the microphone.

“Thank you,  everyone for coming~! We are “FELCHBELCH!!!”

Izaya nearly fell over.

You’re kidding right?

Felchbelch?

Seriously?

Izaya turned to Erika to question her about it, but a hand landed on his shoulder.  Turning his head to face Togusa, he was greeted with a stern expression, clearly stating: “Don’t question it.  It’s the real thing.”

Izaya’s lunch almost came up.

The “Felch” of “Felchbelch,” didn’t come from … _that_ did it?!

The singer continued with his spiel as Izaya recovered from the initial shock and the screaming of numerous girls and men died down to a low roar.

“I am Romu the lead singer! “ More screams erupted, anything from, “YAAAAAAY,” to “HAVE MY BABIES!” echoed loudly through the large room.

“Over on drums is Akato!” Kadota in reply played a series of beats ending with a final hit to the largest cymbal. Erika and Walker grasped hands and began to jump up and down in glee, “YAY DOTACHIN!!!”

Again, the singer, Romu , waited for the crowd’s screams to die down before he turned to the large man to his left (the audience’s right), gesturing with his arm he pointed him out, “And over on guitar is Simoooon!”

Izaya plugged his ears as soon as Romu had said “guitar,” because he knew that as soon as he finished the sentence Erika would scream so loud he was sure his ears would bleed.  He wasn’t disappointed because even through his fingertips he could still hear her shrill voice screaming at the top of her lungs her undying love for the man.

As soon as the ringing stopped he unplugged his ears and watched as Romu introduced Shizuo.

“Aaaand over on Bass is SHIIIIIZUUUUUUKAAAAAAA~!”

‘Shizuo,” Izaya mentally corrected.

The previous screams were  _nothing_ compared to the response Shizuo received.  Men and women alike screamed their joy, and lust.  Begging to be married, impregnated, fucked..you name it, it was screamed to Shizuo.

Shizuo paid them no mind as he played a scale on his bass.

Romu smiled widely, and leaned forward into the microphone again. “Ladies and Gentlemen of Tokyo, we are “FELCHBELCH,” and we are grateful to you guys for coming to our first major concert! Thank you very much!”  Romu, Simon, Kadota, and Shizuo faced the audience and bowed in an almost 90 degree angle.  The crowd cheered and went wild yelling their responses of “Your Welcome,” and “Doitashimashite.”

“We hope you enjoy the rest of our show, next up is our song-  ... We hope you enjoy it!”

Izaya didn’t pay attention to the title of the song, his eyes glued to Shizuo’s face.  He licked his lips as he spotted a droplet of sweat trailing from the man’s brow to his jaw. The droplet continued down the man’s neck, into the hollow of his collar bone, before finally descending along his pectorals. How he envied that sweat… Shizuo’s fingers began to dance up the neck of the guitar for scales, rifts, and waterfalls. Those fingers must be so calloused and rough.  Probably just the right amount of roughness too. God, his fingers were long.  Reaching from fret to fret with ease, his hand almost completely stretched to its full width.  Those fingers would be perfect for preparation… So long, they could easily reach his prostate.  He watched as Shizuo licked his own lips slowly. 

Romu took a step back from the microphone at the end of the song, and Shizuo stepped closer to his own.

Immediately the crowd deafened Izaya.  The man sang too?  Strumming a few chords Shizuo leant forward and opened his mouth to sing.

That sound that came forth was so beautiful and touching it was indescribable.  Deep and low, yet not overly low. Husky.  Seductive.  Izaya squirmed in his seat trying to readjust himself, his manhood hardening at the deep tenor of Shizuo’s voice.

_Oh God…_

Izaya’s fantasies came back full force as he relished in Shizuo’s voice, those lips trailing up his neck, rough hands running up and down his sides and ribs softly, as he sang praises quietly into his ear; Izaya’s own private concert.

The next thing he knew, Erika was shaking him. 

Shaking himself out of his Shizuo induced trance he looked at her, “Huh-? What?”

“Come on Iza-chan! We’re going backstage now; the concert ends after the next song.”

Izaya nodded; back stage? Where Shizuo was? Yes, Please! He stood shakily and followed her; behind him Togusa shook his head. 

Erika pulled him to the side entrance where a tall, butch man stood, arms crossed. The words “Security,” clearly printed across his broad bulging chest.  The man glared down at them, and Izaya almost felt intimidated, but nothing was going to stop him now.  Nothing.

Erika pulled from within her purse four necklaces with a tag.  The tag in large bold words read, “Backstage Pass.” She tossed one to each of us, before she turned to the man, and proudly shoved her’s in his face.

“We are here to see the drummer, Akato! He is one of our good friends, and gave us these back stage passes.”

The man, merely side stepped her, and opened the door with one arm grunting.

Erika smiled wide, and latched onto Izaya and Walker and proceeded to drag them inside.

Immediately they were in a hallway. Erika like the pro she was at fangirling, led the way until they reached the edge of the stage just hidden from view.

Izaya decided that he loved Erika.

From this angle he could see Shizuo very clearly now.  The man was within ten feet of him, and he could see the sweat glistening on his flesh.

The song finished, and the band members made their way off stage, lights darkening.  However, they didn’t move further from the edges of the curtain, facing the stage, in expectancy. The crowd cheered loudly screaming for an encore, hands clapping in a single rhythm.  Romu was watching his watch, counting down it appeared.  Finally he turned to the band and gave them a thumbs up sign.  From Izaya’s position he could smell Shizuo’s musky cologne with just an undertone of sweat.  Izaya decided that this smell was his absolute favorite in the whole world.

Each member nodded, and then they exited back to the stage as the lights came up again.  The clapping ceased its rhythm and became an uncoordinated mass of sound consisting of screams, whistles, and the like.

Romu approached the microphone, and cupped his hands around it once more.

“You want one more?!”

The audience chorused back in almost perfect synchronicity, “YEAAAAH!”

Romu turned to the band members looking at each one.

“What do you think boys? Should we give them one more?”

Shizuo grunted his reply, Simon stuck a large thumb up, and Kadota nodded once.  “Well, you heard them!”

The audience laughed at the joke.

Immediately Kadota started a beat with his drums, which Simon and Shizuo joined in before Romu began to sing the final song of the evening.

Erika handed Izaya a bottle of water and a small hand towel.

“Oh, thank-“

“It’s not for you, dummy. It’s for Shizu-Shizu~! Here’s your chance to get him!”

Izaya’s mouth opened in an “o” shape as he comprehended the statement.

The song ended, and all too soon the members began to exit the stage a final time.

Shizuo, scratched his head, rolling his shoulders approaching a nervous Izaya, unknowingly.  “Mr. Takeshi, here’s a towel and a bottle of water for you.”

Shizuo glanced down at the small boy before him holding a cold bottled water and hand towel for him, gratefully he took it, and opened the top.  He threw his head back and chugged almost the whole bottle, before turning to look at him again.  He capped the bottle, and ruffled Izaya’s hair, “Thanks kid, that hit the spot,” he smiled in gratitude, voice hoarse from singing.

Izaya flushed beneath his giant hands.

“Kid?”

“Sorry, did that offend you? I don’t know your name is all,” he stated as he took the proffered towel and proceeded to dab his face with it trying to get all the sweat.

“Izaya, Orihara, Izaya.”

“Izaya then.”

Izaya flushed at the usage of his first name instead of his surname. What’s wrong with him? He’s acting like a virgin!  He placed a hand on his heart in hopes of slowing the pounding rhythm, but it still continued its rapid pace.

“Hey.  Your face is a little red.  Here, you finish this.  It will help you cool down,” Shizuo said, brow arching in concern, as he handed Izaya the unfinished water.  Izaya quickly uncapped the top, and swallowed the mouthfuls gratefully.

_If he is letting me drink after him, then he might be interested in me.  Ugh. Why am I getting so excited over an indirect kiss. Calm down Izaya! It’s just a man!_

Shizuo chuckled and walked past him to where Erika was chatting up Kadota while making googly eyes at Simon. “You guys were amazing tonight!  When is the next show?”

 Kadota simply answered, “Soon.” Erika pouted from the lack of details and communication from Simon.

“So, Dotachin~! Are you going to introduce us to the other band members?” Izaya questioned as he proceeded to plop down on the lounge couch.

“Ah right, okay.  Next to me is Tom, over there is Shizuo, and behind me is Simon.”

Walker looked confused and held his chin in his hand whilst cocking his head. “Stage names?”

Tom laughed, as he rubbed the back of his head, “Ah, yeah.  Mine is Romu Tanaka because it sounds like Tom. Kadota’s is Akato Kyohei because we rearranged the way it would be written in romaji we had to take out a letter though, and Shizuo’s is Shizuka Takeshi due to the way his name can be read.”

“And Simon’s?”

“Oh his name is Semyon Brezhnev, but it is too hard to say so we just call him Simon, on and off stage.”

Walker nodded in understanding, his face coy and fox-like.

A tall man with angular cheeks and a strong build walked up to the group. He was dressed in a sharp suit. The band’s manager, Izaya guessed.  Sure enough the man produced a business card, which he passed to Erika with both hands.

“My name is Dennis, and I am the band’s manager.  It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Erika produced her own card, and passed it to him. “Karisawa, Erika~! Pleasure is all mine.”

The man simply pocketed the card, and smiled amiably before walking away.  Before he left the group though, he whispered something into Simon’s ear. Simon in response stiffened and flushed slightly.  Though, it was hard to see it due to his skin tone. Dennis patted his shoulder, winked, and walked out of sight.

Erika leaned up to Tom and whispered in his ear.  Izaya watched amused, but the way their eyes kept flickering over to him was a little disconcerting.   

“I see.  I will do what I can, little lady.” Shizuo patted Tom on the shoulder as he attempted to walk past, but Tom latched onto his shirt sleeve.

 “Shizuo, where are you going?”

“I was going to go get a shower, Tom-san,” he replied.

Tom merely shook his head and gestured to their group, “You will talk with these people. They’re friends of Kadota’s.  They want to congratulate us on our first major performance, and from what the little lady tells me, that boy over there  _really_ wants to congratulate  _you._ ”

 

_Erika...I’m going to fucking kill you._

Shizuo cast a confused glance at him, but none-the-less plopped himself down on the lounge couch on the wall, next to Izaya. 

“Shizuo was it?”

Shizuo grunted, “Yeah.”

“Shizu-chan then~!”

Shizuo’s brow ticked as he turned his head swiftly to Izaya’s. “What did you call me?”

Izaya pouted cutely, a finger coming up to his bottom lip. “Aww, you don’t like my nickname for you? A shame, I thought it suits you perfectly.”

Shizuo glared, “No, I don’t like that name.  Don’t call me it.”

“But Shizu-chan suits you~!” Did he mention how sexy Shizuo looked while he was glaring?  Shizuo and Izaya stared at each other for a minute. Shizuo glaring; Izaya smiling coyly.

Finally, Shizuo sighed and hung his head.  “Fine, go ahead, but not in public! You’re not the type to give up this kind of thing.” Izaya flushed at the prospect of Shizuo understanding him so quickly, and the fact that he said “in public,” meaning he expected to see Izaya more than just this once.

“You turn red a lot don’t you?”

“No, I don’t!”

“Really? Could have fooled me.”

Izaya puffed his cheeks out, this wasn’t fair.  How come this guy got him so worked up? Shizuo poked his cheek, causing Izaya to open his pursed lips letting out the air within.  Shizuo chuckled as he watched Izaya deflate.  Izaya embarrassed stood up suddenly, to go to the restroom, but began to sway where he stood. Shizuo was quick to stand and catch him as the dots swam in front of his eyes.   The room spun, and he broke out in cold chills, shivering lightly.

“Hey! You okay? Oy?”

Izaya blinked rapidly, eyelashes fluttering, “Huh? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine just a little dizzy is all.”

 “Here, let me take you somewhere less crowded for some air,” Shizuo stated as he swept the small boy into his arms princess style.

“I’m fine, I can walk by myself.”

“No, you can’t. You almost passed out just a minute ago.”

“Your point?”

“You’re not walking, and that’s final.”

Izaya harrumphed and crossed his arms pouting. Shizuo chuckled at the cute expression, hands brushing the silky texture of the thigh highs.  He turned at the hall, and Izaya could see Erika and Walker giving him a huge grin mouthing , “Get it,” to him. Izaya flushed.  Shizuo stopped at a door way, and awkwardly unlocked it and swung the door open.

Izaya felt like a bride as Shizuo carried him over the threshold into a dimly lit room, setting him down on a black leather couch.  Shizuo closed the door, locking it. He looked over at Izaya and explained that he didn’t want any fans to sneak in. It had happened before apparently after one of their smaller performances.

The room was fairly large, with a vanity with lights surrounding it on all sides, like something from the movies. There was a glass coffee table in front of the couch where Izaya sat, on each side a small in-table each hosting a fairly chic lamp, only one of which was providing the lighting for the room.  On the opposite wall near a shoji screen was a door leading to what Izaya assumed was the shower Shizuo mentioned earlier to Tom.   On the other side, was a small mini fridge.   In the room, Izaya could see a few trunks and guitar cases. For the band equipment he assumed.

Izaya nodded, as Shizuo walked to another side of the room, where he opened the mini-fridge and retrieved a small pudding and bottled water.

“Here, eat this. You’re probably lacking blood sugar, and that’s why you nearly fainted back there.”

Izaya nodded, and opened the pudding digging into it with a plastic spoon Shizuo passed him. Shizuo watched his head resting on his fist, as he sat down on the other side of Izaya.

Who knew the boy would look this cute?

True to Shizuo’s word, Izaya  _did_ feel better after eating the pudding.  His head cleared and he could think straight, the trembles leaving him.  Turning to Shizuo, he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him in for a pudding flavored kiss.

Shizuo’s eyes widened as he pushed Izaya back.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“How mean, I’m showing you my gratitude.”

“This isn’t ‘gratitude’ this is slutty!”

“Same point really.”

“You’d fuck anyone?”

Izaya scoffed, “No, I have standards ya know?  Which might I add are  _very_ high.  You’re just the first that is  _above_ my standards.”

“Well, regardless. I’m not interested. If you want you can sit here, while I take a quick shower.  When I get done we can talk more if you’d like, for now, just recover.”

Izaya pouted, but conceded.

“Fiiine~”

Shizuo nodded gruffly, turned, and started unbuttoning the final three buttons on his shirt.  Izaya watched with bated breath as he swiftly pulled it off, tossing it onto a chair at the vanity.  Next thing Izaya knew, Shizuo vanished behind a door, and he could hear the sound of running water.

Shizuo wouldn’t mind if he snuck in would he?

Confidently Izaya stripped himself down to nothing, and silently opened the door to the bathroom.  From where he stood he could see Shizuo’s form behind a glass sliding door, which Shizuo hadn’t bothered to close. 

_Perfect~!_

Izaya tiptoed his way over to the back of the shower and spotted Shizuo lathering up his blond locks, eyes closed.  Observing the built man in front of him, Izaya had to resist the urge to drool. Each muscle in the man’s back was clearly defined, not a single ounce of excess flesh on him. He allowed his eyes to travel to the man’s lower back and pert ass.  (Well doesn’t  _that_ look delicious~).  His eyes followed the curve of each butt cheek down the muscled length of the man’s thigh, following along the line of the tendon on the back of each knee; Over the curve of each firm calf to his Achilles tendon on his ankles to the arch of his foot.

 Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s torso resting his forehead in between the man’s scapulars. Shizuo stiffened.  

“I thought I told you to wait in the dressing room?”

Izaya nuzzled his head against the knobs of Shizuo’s spine, smiling coyly, “I couldn’t wait.”

Shizuo sighed, and turned around; he kept his head trained towards the ceiling.  Izaya took this time to allow his eyes to view the man in his full glory.

 

_Oh my…_

 

Even flaccid, Shizuo’s cock was quite large, at least seven inches in length and three in width, and Izaya knew that once it hardened it would become even larger.  Shizuo was completely unaware of the fact that he had become a show for Izaya, and continued looking away from the raven.  He brought his hands to rest on Izaya’s tiny shoulders.

 “Look, it’s not that you’re not cute or anything, but…how do I say this?”  Shizuo seemed to contemplate what to say, but Izaya wasn’t going to wait.  He fastened his lips over the nearest nipple to him.

Shizuo’s breath hitched.

“Oy, cut that out.”

“I don’t want to,” Izaya mumbled lightly teething the areola, before he began to suck the quickly hardening nub.

Izaya’s hands began to run lightly up and down the grooves of Shizuo’s ribs, meeting at the sternum while Izaya continued to suckle at Shizuo’s nipple like a babe.  Shizuo’s hands tightened on Izaya’s shoulders painfully as he grit his teeth holding back a moan.

“Nn..Seriously. Quit it.” Shizuo half grunted-half groaned as he pushed Izaya back until the man’s back was pressed against the tiles of the shower wall.   Shizuo made the mistake of bringing his eyes from the ceiling to Izaya’s face.

Izaya looked up at him from half-mast eyes beneath clock spring lashes.  His pale skin was slowly becoming pink from the steam and the warm water running over the two of them.  Shizuo followed a droplet on Izaya’s cheek to his neck.  He allowed his eyes to roam over the lithe, agile boy before him. Shizuo gulped hard, Adam’s apple bobbing.

Izaya smirked, and wrapped his arms around the back of Shizuo’s neck.

“Why not,” he murmured huskily, lifting himself onto his toes, so his lips brushed Shizuo’s neck.

 _No, no, no, no…_  Shizuo’s mind chanted like a mantra, but his body had other plans as he pulled himself back from the boy.  He grasped his forehead and dragged his hand down so it cupped his mouth, cheeks reddening from beneath his palm.  He flicked his gaze to the side where random bottles of shampoo and conditioner sat.

“Look, Izaya.   I don’t know how to say this any other way, but I suppose this will do. I’ve never done this kind of thing before.  By this kind of thing I mean, sex. Especially with a man.”

Shizuo looked back at Izaya expecting him to laugh.  Instead, Izaya seemed piqued as his eyes widened and he seemed to perk up where he stood.  Shizuo was sure that if Izaya were a puppy his tail would be wagging furiously in joy.  

“Really? Well this will be my first time with someone in a band.  Allow me to instruct you~”

Shizuo groaned, this was not working out like he thought it would.

“I’m a traditional kind of man. I’m waiting for someone to make it special you know?”

Izaya scoffed, “What are you a girl?”

Shizuo bristled, hand slamming beside Izaya’s head.

“No, I’m not a  _girl._ “

Izaya again approached Shizuo, arms wrapping once more behind his head, as he lifted himself. This time his lips were brushing the underside of Shizuo’s jaw. “Then, prove it.”

There was only so much Shizuo could tolerate before he snapped, but this seemed to be the last straw, as he slammed Izaya against the tiled walls, his hands pinning Izaya’s wrists to the wall on either side of the boy’s head.  Izaya’s eyes clenched shut at the impact, mouth opening to complain, before lips crashed on to his.

Izaya moaned, new to sex his ass.  Shizuo was an a _mazing_ kisser.  The way his tongue ran over each one of Izaya’s molars before smoothing over the top of his mouth, before finally twining with Izaya’s was heavenly, and screamed of seduction.  If Shizuo was  _new_ to this, he’d love to be able to feel what it would be like for Shizuo to be e _xperienced._ Shizuo’s hands moved from their hold on Izaya’s wrists, to his palms to lace their fingers together.

“Let’s get one thing straight, Izaya,” Shizuo murmured as he pulled back from Izaya’s swollen lips. He reconnected their mouths once more, before separating, and again connecting.

“What’s that Shizu-chan,” Izaya panted softly.

“I don’t fuck random strangers or people I have no intention of dating.  I’m no whore. So after this, I expect your phone number and address,” Shizuo harshly panted, as he again opened his mouth wide to devour Izaya’s pudding flavored mouth once more.

Izaya’s face broke out in a shade of red that rivaled his irises.  So Shizuo expected them to continue their relationship after this?  Or was this Shizuo’s way of preserving his traditional beliefs? Either way, Izaya was more than happy to oblige. 

Shizuo’s hands released Izaya’s, as he grasped the man’s hips tightly, molding their naked bodies together.  Izaya couldn’t help, but notice that they were reminiscent to a puzzle with matching pieces.

The warm water that had been cascading over the two suddenly chilled, and Shizuo let out a slight yelp sound as the water struck his back directly.

Izaya giggled, and looked up at a blushing Shizuo. “How about we continue this else-where?”

Shizuo stiffly nodded, and turned the knob ending the water flow.  He grabbed a towel to briefly dry himself off with; in consideration for his partner he gave him a light rub down as well, and blushed profusely as he came face to face with Izaya’s fully hardened erection.

Izaya laughed softly at the expression, gripping Shizuo’s chin with his hand lightly, directing him to look him in the eye. “You don’t have to do anything yet, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo’s eyes seemed to harden as he tossed the towel aside.  Gripping Izaya around the knees he lifted the small boy onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  Izaya immediately began protesting as Shizuo swiftly crossed the distance of the bathroom, to the couch in the room.  Shizuo promptly threw him onto the leather couch, Izaya was about to rant about his treatment before Shizuo crawled over his body, and melded their lips together once more, hands running up his sides.

Shizuo’s hands rubbed over the expanse of Izaya’s chest, teasing the hardened nubs.  Just as Izaya had done to him he fastened his mouth over the hardened nub suckling fiercely. Izaya mewled arching into that splendid mouth, hands grasping the damp, unruly, blond locks tightly.  Shizuo grunted and began to lightly nip the edges of hardened nub.

“Hiinnng~” Izaya mewled in appreciation.

All too soon, Shizuo pushed himself up so he was sitting straight up.  Izaya watched in satisfaction as Shizuo finally let his eyes wander from Izaya’s face to his groin.  He could see the steadily building blush growing in intensity with each inch of flesh his eyes roamed upon. Finally, Shizuo looked the side.

Feeling put-off Izaya pushed himself up so he was balancing on his elbows.

“What’s wrong Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo tensed and hunched his shoulders.  Were his ear tips red?

“Shizu-chan?”

“…ow..at.to…o,” he mumbled, still not facing Izaya.

“Can you repeat that?”

“I don’t….to..o.”

“ A little clearer this time please?”

Finally, Shizuo’s brow twitched and he slammed his hands on either side of Izaya’s hips, yelling, “I don’t know what to do.”

Izaya’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open into an “o” shape, before his countenance shifted into a devious smirk, eyes narrowing.

“Would you like me to teach you?”

Shizuo nodded once.

“Alright, here give me your hand,” Izaya said as he took one of Shizuo’s free hands and brought it to his face.  He nuzzled the calloused palm affectionately.  These were the fingers that played that bass so perfectly!  He kissed each fingertip delicately, casting Shizuo a seductive expression. Shizuo could feel his heart start pounding quicker and more rapidly than before, as Izaya laved the callouses of one finger with his tongue before pulling it deeply into his mouth.

Shizuo moaned as he felt the warmth of Izaya’s mouth wrap tightly around the finger, his tongue lapping at the sides.  He used his finger to stroke the semi-rough surface of Izaya’s tongue feeling each and every taste bud. Izaya moaned appreciatively in response, and pulled another finger into his mouth.  Shortly after another joined the foray and Izaya in turn showed each finger the attention it deserved.

Shizuo groaned Izaya’s name, and Izaya decided that he never loved his name more than he did now.

Extracting the fingers from his mouth, he looked Shizuo dead in the eye.

“You’re going to prepare me for penetration now.”

“Pene-tration…?”

Shizuo’s expression with one arched brow and his lip curving downwards in a frown, with the red tinting his cheeks had to be the cutest thing Izaya had ever seen.  How innocent!

“Meaning you’re going to stretch me so your huge dick won’t rip me in half,” Izaya stated seriously, the seductive glint in his eye portraying his lust.

“But…it’s in your..butt..that’s gross!” Shizuo protested.

Izaya rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

“Oh please, don’t tell me you think I don’t clean myself. Because I assure you, you could drink water from my ass and it’d be clear. “

Shizuo’s face twisted into an expression of disgust.

“Trust me Shizu-chan, you won’t regret it.”

Feeling drawn in by the rubies set within Izaya’s face Shizuo nodded numbly.  Izaya smiled and brought Shizuo’s hand down, so the wetted finger tips were touching his entrance lightly. Releasing Shizuo’s hand, Izaya laid back down.

“Now,  you need to lubricate me properly.  To do so, I wetted your fantastic fingers.  First rub the rim of my ass with a fingertip allowing the moisture to spread. “

Shizuo complied hesitantly, his finger rubbing gently along the edges of the puckered hole. “Like this?”

Izaya moaned his response, breath slightly strained, “Mmn…yeah, just like that.”

Shizuo continued rubbing, he glanced up at Izaya’s face and applied a bit more pressure to his fingertip, slipping in up to the first knuckle.

Izaya moaned suddenly, hips arching up into the finger as it breached the ring of muscles.

“Oh shit, I’m sorr-“

Shizuo worried and embarrassed at his blunder tried to pull his finger out, only for him to be stopped, by both of Izaya’s hands frantically grasping his wrist tightly.

“No, don’t pull it out! That was the next step anyway.”

“The next step?”

Izaya simply nodded, before he continued on, “Now, I want you to push your finger all the way in, and then slowly pull it almost all the way out before you push it back in again.”

Shizuo nodded, and did as requested. He was rewarded with a low moan from Izaya.  Shizuo wanted to hear more.  More of those heated moans that sent fire through his loins, so he repeated the action starting up a slowly building rhythm. Inside Izaya is warm, tight, and wet.  The slick walls are soft as they slowly suction his fingers, pulling them back in when he retreats.

Izaya’s nails dug into the couch at his side as he felt Shizuo’s long and rough finger pushing against his insides provocatively.  “Yes, that’s good Shizu-chan.  Now, add another finger and make a scissoring motion.”

Izaya was almost there, but he needed to be prepared properly otherwise, he glances down at Shizuo’s massive ten-inches and shudders, otherwise he’d be torn apart by him.  Shizuo adds another finger, and begins to scissor Izaya just as instructed.  Izaya can’t help, but pant and arch into those wondrous fingers that continue to play chords within him. Shizuo adds a third finger, and Izaya praises him for his intuition and quick aptitude. Shizuo grunts in reply. 

Wiggling and twisting his fingers around, Shizuo is surprised when he brushes something within Izaya, that causes him to arch sharply, a keening sound escaping the teen.  Worried he tries to again retract his fingers, but Izaya’s inner muscles clench down on his fingers, holding them there, as Izaya opens his eyes in panic.

“No! Don’t!”

“Are you hurt? I didn’t mean to, I’m new to this and all-“

“Shizu-chan, it didn’t hurt. Quite the opposite, actually.  I would love for you to do that again actually.”

Izaya isn’t disappointed when Shizuo curls his fingers once born, pushing directly on his prostate.

“Like this?”

 _“Aaannng_ …y-ye- _yes_..like that. Damn… How the hell does a virgin knew how to find the prostate… _nnng_?  Most me- _aaahnng_  n can’t  _aah_.. find it.”

Shizuo’s mouth curves up into a sadistic grin as he presses his fingers into Izaya’s prostate firmly. Izaya digs his heels into the material of the couch, pushing his hips up to meet those talented fingers.  His mouth opens in a silent scream saliva making a trail down his chin, as his orgasms rushes over him suddenly.  Shizuo closes his eye as a bit of Izaya’s sperm splashes along the side of his face and a little gets in his hair.

Izaya coming down from his high, allows his legs to drop limply, chest heaving as the air escapes him. Shizuo’s finger which are still firmly against his prostate begin to massage the gland in a circular motion, as if trying to gather Izaya’s attention.

Izaya casts a quick glance down at Shizuo; promptly breaking out in a short laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he asks.

Izaya covers his mouth with both hands as he tries his damnedest to quell his giggles. Shizuo frowns, and simply retracts his fingers almost completely from Izaya’s anus before he slams them all right into Izaya’s prostate.  Izaya arches, his hands clenching tightly on his face leaving thin white crescents beneath his ears along the line of his jaw. His voice escapes him in a high pitched yelp. Shizuo wipes his face with his free hand, licking it off his palm, as he continues to thrust his fingers gently into Izaya.

“Heh. You sound like a kicked puppy.”

Izaya glares down at Shizuo, hands still tightly grasping his face as the red starts to make its appearance on the tips of his ears.

Shizuo leans down pulling his fingers from within Izaya.  He presses a kiss to the tops of Izaya’s hands as he uses his own hands to gently remove Izaya’s hands from his face.  He presses a soft kiss to each crescent shaped nail indention, before leaning up to nip the tip of Izaya’s ear.

“So, now what, Sensei?”

Izaya shudders at the usage of the word, or maybe it was from Shizuo’s heated breath landing on the sensitive flesh of his ears. Izaya groans lowly, his arms coming to wrap around Shizuo’s back.

“Now, you fuck me,” he moans in a pleading manner.

Shizuo sits up and immediately Izaya misses his warmth.

“You got any condoms?”

Izaya blinked.

Seriously?

Condoms?

“Shizu-chan, I assure you I don’t have any diseases.  It’s fine for you to fuck me without a condom.”

Shizuo shrugs dropping the question as if he had never asked it. Izaya was dumbfounded, this man was too unpredictable. He honestly expected that Shizuo would protest until a condom would be used.  However, he just shrugged it off as if to say, “Good, it doesn’t matter anyway.”  What’s with this man? Izaya was grateful he didn’t push the issue though; he didn’t want to have to worry about the worst case of blue balls on the planet.  

All thoughts were pushed out of his head though as he felt Shizuo kiss his neck, hands coming down to tweak his nipples.  One hand reaches for Izaya’s half hard erection.  Izaya arches into his grasp as Shizuo grinds himself down into Izaya’s thigh. Shizuo’s large and warm hand pumps him steadily easily bringing his erection back full force.  His thumb swipes the top catching a bead of pre-cum smearing it over the head. Shizuo grinds a little harder into Izaya’s thigh, trying to stave off the intense pressure building within his lower stomach.

_Virgin my ass…_

Shizuo was either lying about his experience or he was just that talented.  Izaya didn’t have to tell him that yes, biting the neck was good as was kissing, or, no, don’t grasp that hard, it hurts.  He was sure he wouldn’t have to remind him of teeth either when it came to blow jobs when he finally teaches him.

Regardless….Shizuo was  _good._

Izaya reaches in between them to grasp Shizuo’s neglected erection. Shizuo groans hotly into the junction of his neck and shoulder, in pleasure.  Blindly, Izaya positions Shizuo at his entrance, and begins to slide the warm rod within him, lifting his hips to facilitate the action.

Shizuo stiffens on top of him as slowly inch by thick inch is slid into Izaya, filling him to the brim with warmth and throbbing heat.  He pants harshly his hands tightening on Izaya’s wrist at the sensations.

“Oh god… _so hot_ …I might cum already,” he moans.

Izaya isn’t sure if he should feel proud or worried that Shizuo might ejaculate prematurely. Either way, he can’t help but agree with Shizuo as Shizuo’s length is settled fully within him. It’s as if Shizuo’s cock was made just for him, his body conforms around it so nicely. The heat and the throbbing so intense he could feel it throughout his whole body.

After adjusting to the Shizuo’s size he wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s shoulder, turning his head to murmur into Shizuo’s ear, “You can move now.”

Shizuo lifted himself onto his elbows, and began to rain kisses from Izaya’s ear to neck and back.   Slowly he lifted his hips, pulling himself almost completely out of the tight heat that was Izaya, and just as slowly he drove back in. Izaya moaned softly at the feeling of the heat returning.  If there was one thing he couldn’t live without it would probably be this wondrous heat spreading throughout him.

“Faster, Shizu-chan…”

Shizuo complies only slightly picking up his speed.  Izaya’s nails dig into his shoulders as he pleads for him to stop messing around and fuck him.  Shizuo a little put off by such remarks pulls out almost all the way and slams back in swiftly and pulls back and stabs himself back in.  He is pleased to hear any complaints Izaya planned to make about speed and force cut off by the strangled moans that escape the raven’s parted lips.

Shizuo, now confident that he wasn’t doing something wrong repeated his motions.  Izaya lifted his hips and slanted them at an angle.  Shizuo’s thick cock struck his prostate head-on due to the new angle, and the garbled sounds Izaya made that sounded suspiciously like Shizuo’s name were sang into the blonde’s ear.  Becoming so enrapt in the feelings that Izaya’s tight walls clenching on him possessively caused, Shizuo hadn’t noticed that he pulled back a little too far and had exited Izaya.

Both practically whined at the loss, and Shizuo reached down to reposition himself, sliding back in slickly.  He mumbled a quick apology, which Izaya responded with it was no big deal, most virgins do that a few times before they get the hang of it.  Shizuo simply nodded, before he groaned as Izaya’s walls tightened up suddenly.  Izaya smirked at Shizuo’s expression of bliss. Shizuo opened his amber eyes and stared intently at Izaya’s own face before he flew forward and mashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that consisted of wild tongue movements, and hands grasping at each other’s hair.

Shizuo, grasped both of Izaya’s legs, and hooked each knee over his shoulder. Izaya gasped as he felt the cock within him continue to harden and grow even more if that was possible.  Shizuo leant forward again so their noses barely brushed over each other, their panting breath meshing together as they exhaled.

“You’re quite-  _aaahng –_ big aren’t you,” Izaya half-panted, half-moaned.  Shizuo blushed shyly, and apologized.

“Oh, let me assure you. You have no re _aaaaah_ son to apologize –o _h yeah right there~”_

Izaya was close.  Each powerful thrust Shizuo drove into him, sent his head reeling from the stars and black dots that flashed behind his eyes as his prostate was continually abused.

Moaning loudly into Shizuo’s ear he informed him that he was going to cum soon.  Shizuo merely grunted back his response of me too, his lips trailing over top Izaya’s, hips pistoning at a rapid and hard pace as he tried to reach nirvana.  A few more thrusts against Izaya’s prostate sent him over the edge as his vision became occupied with nothing, but Shizuo’s face which became blocked out by the white that flooded his vision.  His cum spurted over his and Shizuo’s flat stomach, as Shizuo continued to thrust within him furiously.  A few more thrusts and Shizuo was undone as well, as he began to fill Izaya, until his cum squirted from around his thick cock.  His hips jerked sporadically as each burst escaped him, he allowed Izaya’s legs to fall from his shoulders landing on either side of his hips.

Shizuo dropped limply onto Izaya, his head buried against the boy’s ear, panting harshly.  Izaya shivered as the warm breath brushed over his over sensitized ear. Shizuo lifted Izaya’s shoulders up, just slightly so he could slide his arms under and around him, resting his head over Izaya’s speedy heart.

“You sure you’re a virgin?”

“ ‘m not anymore,” Shizuo mumbled shyly into Izaya’s chest.

Izaya hugged Shizuo’s neck, and laughed at the cute response.

“True, you’re not~!”

A few brief moments of silence pass between the two, as Shizuo is lulled to sleep by Izaya’s comforting heartbeat.

“Ne, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo doesn’t open his eyes as he replies with a simple, “Hmm?”

“Can you sing to me?”

Shizuo pushes himself up slightly so his chest is still lying on Izaya, but he’s facing him. His deep expressive eyes stare at him questioningly for a while before he leans up to peck Izaya once on his lips before he flops his head down into his neck.

Izaya was about to pout until he felt rather than heard Shizuo begin to hum. 

Izaya shivered at the vibrations along his sweaty flesh, as Shizuo’s mouth begin to form words. The words were touching and soft, completely unlike the song he had sang earlier.  The song he had sang earlier had been so full of anger and violence and sadness that it had touched him in a different way.  The way he was singing now, made Izaya feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  Loved.

Which would be impossible since “love at first sight” didn’t exist, and that if Shizuo did indeed love him, it would have to be 90% due to the fact they had just finished fucking. Not making love – even if it had been gentle enough to be considered… _nononono_   he was  _not_ about to go  _there!_

Shizuo stopped singing mid-sentence.

Izaya looked over at the blonde hair on his shoulder curiously, “Why’d you stop?”

“That was all I could think of, I still have to finish it.  I just made that up off the top of my head just now…” Shizuo mumbled sleepily, arms tightened around Izaya’s back as he pulled him even closer, if that was physically possible.

“Did…did you make that up for me?”

Shizuo stiffened suddenly, and then pushed his head further into Izaya’s shoulder hiding his face, “Is that a problem?” came his muffled response.

Izaya tightened his arms around Shizuo’s neck burying his head into the blonde hair.

“No, no it’s not.”

“Good.”

Shizuo and Izaya continued to cuddle for a few more minutes before Shizuo regretfully informs Izaya, that they can’t just stay there since Kadota and the others will be needing their cases before they head home.  Izaya whines, as he stretches, standing up from the couch. Shizuo wipes Izaya down with a rag from the shower before he slides his shorts and thigh-highs back on.  Shizuo runs a hand up the thigh appreciatively a spark in his eyes. Izaya reaches up to Shizuo’s head and flattens his hair down so it didn’t look like he just got done in bed, which is the truth, but still.  Nobody else needed to know their little secret.   Izaya pulls his cellphone from within his jacket pocket and hands it to Shizuo.  Shizuo in turn pulls his from his bass guitar’s case, handing his to Izaya.  With a few beeps and buttons pressed, their contact details are entered into each other’s phone.

Izaya looks in wonder when Shizuo hands him his phone back and the contact name is “Shizu-chan.”

Of course when he looks up to question it Shizuo is looking at his own phone and were his ears red again?  Shizuo frowns, presses a few buttons.  Izaya is pleasantly surprised when Shizuo turns the phone around so he can see that his own name instead of reading “Izaya” as it had before, now says, “Iza-chan.”

“You're surprisingly  _tsundere_  aren’t you?”                      

Shizuo quirks a brow in question, before Izaya waves him off, “Nevermind, inside joke.”

“Hey, you want to come to my place tonight,” Shizuo asks scratching his cheek. Izaya feels his body heat up in yet another blush, before he pounces at Shizuo locking his arms around his waist.

“I’d love to~!”

Shizuo pulls out his phone, and with few difficulties (changing the hiragana to kanji with the text messenger) he sends an e-mail to Kadota telling him that him and Izaya left already. He shows the message to Izaya, and Izaya gets the idea to send one to Erika as well. Just in case.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, what about you, don’t you need your guitar?”

“Tom-san will take it to his place for me,” Shizuo simply shrugs, leaning down to pick up Izaya again.

“Hey! I can walk you know?!” he protests, pounding his fist on Shizuo’s shoulder.

“Without a limp?”

“I wasn’t limping,” he pouts.

Shizuo nuzzles his neck, and smirks, “Yes, you were.”

“Aaah! Whatever!”

Shizuo smiles serenely as he opens the door of the room, and exits, closing and locking the door behind him.  Izaya buries his head into Shizuo’s neck in embarrassment as Shizuo takes him to the parking lot behind the club, carefully setting him in the passenger seat.

“You drive? In Tokyo?!”

“Not my idea, my brother got me this car as a birthday present.”

“Your brother?”

“Yeah, you might know of him, he’s an actor.”

“An actor?  Now I’m curious.  Who is he- wait a second…Heiwajima…Hanejima Yuuhei..Yuu Heihanejima.. Yuu Heiwajima….no way.”

“Hey you’re pretty smart.  Probably the first to figure that one out. Yup, Yuuhei is my little brother, though his name is Kasuka.”

Izaya’s mouth dropped.

“Is  _everyone_ in your family famous?!”

Shizuo shook his head laughing, getting in on the driver’s seat.  He laced his fingers with Izaya’s as he got strapped in and pulled out, heading to his apartment.

 

“The rumor about a tattoo on his lower back is false. He doesn’t have any tattoos actually,” Izaya states smugly.

Izaya was currently sitting in Russia Sushi with a plate of delicious ootoro dangling in front of him.Erika was glaring at him as she held the plate above her head on her side of the table.

“Alright, now spill.  You totally fucked Shizu-Shizu didn’t you?”

Izaya shrank in his seat as he was glared down by the vicious fujoshi in front of him, who couldn’t tell 2D from reality. 

“I-zaaa-Iiii-zaaaa- chaaaan, spill~!” She cooed sweetly, but there was nothing sweet about that glint in her eyes.

Blithely, Izaya leaned back on his cushion and cupped his chin in his hand. “Yeah, so what?” Erika passed him back his plate of sushi as she began to squeal and squirm in her seat.

“So, how did it work out with Simon?”

If possible her expression lit up further.  “Him and Dennis, the manager, are going out, and have been for four years now.”

“And you’re happy about that?”

“Oh yeah I am~! I mean what could be better than the guy I want,  going out with another hot guy?! Nothing, I tell you~”

Izaya felt a shiver run down his spine.  He picked up a piece of ootoro and was about to ingest it pleasurably when Erika dropped the bomb.

“Also, I suspect Dotachin and Tom-Tom are going out as well~”

Izaya dropped the ootoro back onto his plate.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, when the you and Shizu-Shizu left, they left for a while as well, and when they came back they were beet red and kind of sweaty too. Not to mention’s Dotachin’s hair was a little messed up, you could see it from the position of his cap,” She explained her finger wagging.

Izaya’s mouth gaped open wide. Swiftly he pulled his cell from his pocket and texted Shizuo. 

_[Are Tom and Dotachin going out?]_

A few minutes later his phone vibrates.  He opens it and almost falls over in shock.

_[For a few months now.  Last night was their 6 month anniversary. Why?]_

_[No reason.  Just curious is all.  See you in a little while?]_

_[Okay then. Sure, see you in a bit. Want me to pick you up? Where are you?]_

_[Russia Sushi, with Erika. She is interrogating me about “us.”]_

_[Alright, be there within five minutes, make sure she is there when I get there.]_

_[No problem~! Bye-bii]_

“You’re right,” he says turning back to Erika and his delicious ootoro.

“EEEEeee I KNEW IT~!  Dotachin and Tom are so cute together! They’re my new OTP!!”

Izaya rolled his eyes, popping the delicious morsel into his mouth.  Erika continues gushing about Kadota and Tom and how nauseatingly cute they are together, as he hurriedly finishes the rest of his meal. When Shizuo gets there, he wanted to get out quick.

Judging from the whispers of teenage girls in the room about a celebrity, he assumed Shizuo already arrived.  When he feels the large calloused hands on his shoulder, and a peck on his cheek he is assured he was correct in his assumption.

“Hey.  Are you ready to go?”

Izaya pushes himself up into a standing position dropping some cash onto the table for his ootoro. Erika sits there gawking at the two of them, her eyes glittering with stars. She pulls out a sketchbook from her bag and Izaya feels himself stiffen.

“Shizu-chan… we might want to run.”

“Why?”

“Because if we don’t, we will become the subjects of her doujinshi.”

“Aaah, hmmm, well I suppose I shouldn’t do this then?”

“Do wha-“

Izaya is cut off as Shizuo swoops down and captures his lips in a passionate kiss.  Erika squeals and Izaya can hear her pencil scratching furiously on the paper.  Shizuo pulls back smiling.

“Shall we go now?”

Izaya nods numbly.

Shizuo guides him out of the restaurant and into his car.

“So much for shyness…”

Shizuo chuckles and the two drive off.

 

****

**_~*~ Omake ~*~_ **

**_“Felchbelch”_ **

****

“How did the band get the name “Felchbelch” anyway?”

Shizuo looked up from strumming his acoustic guitar, “Hmm?”

“Felchbelch is such a …obscure term and combination, how did the band get the name,” Izaya questioned snuggling deeper Into Shizuo’s side on the bed.

“Ah, that.  Well, Simon and Dennis came up with it actually. They were looking up things online and they liked the sound of it. They’re both Russian so they have no idea what the term means.”

“Just like that?”

Shizuo nodded, ”Just like that.”

Izaya felt the color drain out of his face, as he shuddered, “Good thing you’re in Japan, and the band’s name is English.  Otherwise you might have a bit of trouble with that.”

Shizuo laughed and continued strumming his guitar, trying to pick out the chords for his new song.

 

****

**_~*~ Omake ~*~_ **

**_“Age Difference”_ **

****

“How old are you anyway,” Shizuo asked Izaya after they’d finished another round.

“Sixteen, until May. Why?”

When he looked back at Shizuo he almost jumped in fright.  Shizuo’s face had gone completely blue and his mouth was opened wide.

“Sixteen?”

“Yup.”

“Until May?”

“Yup.”

“Oh god…I’m a pedophile!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kasuka's Name:  
>  _“Your brother?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yeah, you might know of him, he’s an actor.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“An actor? Now I’m curious. Who is he- wait a second…Heiwajima…Hanejima Yuuhei..Yuu Heihanejima.. Yuu Heiwajima….no way.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hey you’re pretty smart. Probably the first to figure that one out. Yup, Yuuhei is my little brother, though his name is Kasuka.”_
> 
> In one of the novels (and the final episode) Shinra explains to Celty, Kasuka's Stage name.
> 
> Hanejima Yuuhei
> 
> If you rearrange it so the "hei" of Yuuhei is in his surname it becomes Heihanejima Yuu. The "hane" of Heihanejima can be read as "wa" so it turns "Heihanejima" into "Heiwajima." The "Yuu" of Yuuhei can also be read as "Kasuka," hence the stage name which is actually just his name rearranged and read differently.
> 
> Izaya figures this out due to the fact that his little sisters are obsessed with Yuuhei, so that actor is the most prominent one in his mind. Since "Hanejima" sounds similar to "Heiwajima" he connected the dots like the brilliant little cookie he is~
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. The Real Origin of "Felchbelch" : 
> 
> Originally the band was going to be called "Fuckruffles," based of a joke on Deviantart about a user's "Professional" Account for her art school. However, when I was writing this my friend happened to be on the phone with her mother who lives in Seattle, while we are here in lil' ol FL. She tells her mother everything, that includes what I'm doing (albeit I have never met the woman). She told her mother , "She's writing porn." Her mother replied, "This wouldn't happen to include "Felching" again would it?" I laughed and told her "No, but it does include a band with a weird name.:" She goes on to tell me that back in the 90's her and her friends were part of a band called, "Felchbelch." Immediately I fell over laughing, and I was like, "That is BRILLIANT~!" A few minutes later, I show my friend the story so far and she tells me I should use "Felchbelch" instead since it's "For the DRRRKinkMeme, and it is REALLY REALLY weird~"
> 
> So I did.
> 
> 3\. Tom and Kadota:
> 
> After observing ALL the comments on the Kink Meme, I seen many many many people were suddenly shipping this pairing. It baffled me at first, but after thinking about it for a few hours it kind of grew on me. I have no idea if that prompt is going to get filled so I figured, to those that possibly ship them, when they read this they will get slightly appeased.
> 
> 4\. Dennis and Simon: 
> 
> I ship this pairing in real life. Just like Simon X Vorona. Mostly because I think they have a strong past together and me being the fujoshi I am automatically configured up the equation :
> 
> Tragic Past + 2 Men + Working together in a restaurant together = SOME KIND OF ROMANTIC FEELINGS!
> 
> 5\. Shizuo's Unpredictable Personallity:
> 
> I fail at consistency, and apparently keeping things just "lust" and "obsession," so hi?


	4. Those Damned Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Request: Drrr characters owning the new Shizaya bedsheets
> 
> http://ponytale.lalaparadise.com/2010/09/23/goods-wanna-sleep-with-shizuo-and-izaya-now-you-can-durarara-bedsheets/
> 
> Bonus~ For creativity

Kadota was tired. That was the only fitting way to explain it. After tiling a bathroom, retrieving Erika and Walker from Animate, and dealing with typical "Dollars" problems, it was only natural that he should want to pass out on his nice comfy bed. That was the only thought running through his mind as Togusa drove from the seat adjacent to him. Erika and Walker were in the back seat, heads pushed close together as they oogled their new products that were nestled deep within a paper bag. Erika was squealing in delight and Walker was just smiling the sly way that he does, as he voiced his opinion. Kadota didn't care, and paid no mind to what the duo was whispering about.  
  
"To think, there was a limited edition version with BOTH of them on it!" Erika squealed, her knees pressing against each other as she squirmed in delight.  
  
"I knew you'd be happy with this, so as soon as I seen it, I had to get it for you~" Walker nodded.  
  
Erika, bag in hands, wrapped her arms around Walker's neck and pulled him close into a tight hug, burying his face into her collar bone. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best birthday present ever! Well aside from the limited edition Nendroid figurines~ No, this is better than those! It really is the best present ever!"  
  
Walker simply returned the hug, knowing his air wouldn't be returned until she let up.  
  
Kadota, arms crossed over his chest, let out a small snort. At first the two thought he was scoffing at them, but then they realized he was asleep. The two grinned as they got the most wonderful  _ ~~devious~~_  idea. Their teeth gleaming far brighter than any Cheshire cat's fangs could hope to obtain.

 

  
  
Kadota was shaken awake by Togusa who was standing outside his door leaning on the frame.  
"Hey, you okay man?" he asks.  
  
Kadota waved him off, and bit back a yawn. "Yeah, I'm just beat. I want to sleep."  
  
Togusa nodded, and stepped away from the door frame to allow the man room to exit the vehicle.  
  
Kadota, feet shuffling, made his way to his room, eyes bleary from a lack of sleep. As he entered his room, he shucked off his hat, shirt, and pants, falling face first into his pillows. He burrowed his head deep into his pillow, and smiled. Now  _this_  was what he wanted.  
  
Opening his eyes slightly, he was met with the face of Shizuo and Izaya grinning up at him with a "come hither" gleam in their eyes. Back pedaling swiftly from the bed, onto the floor, and finally against the opposite wall, he yelled. Almost reflexively he flinched, expecting a knife, or an airborne vending machine. When he realized nothing was coming his way, he looked up from between his knees, hands coming from atop his head, in confusion.  __  
  
What the hell is going on?  
  
Kadota, slowly crawled back toward his bed on all fours, cautiously. When he reached the bed, he nearly barfed. On his bed, instead of his usual blue sheets were white ones. On the sheets was a printed decal of Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara cuddling, eyes looking toward who ever looked at the damned abomination, hands outstretched in a beckoning manner. Kadota, ripped the sheets from his bed with a ferocious roar.  
  
"ERIIIIKAAAA! WAAAAALKEEEEER!"

 

In the next room, where Erika was cuddling her original set of sheets, holding a custom made Shizuo and Izaya plush, while Walker sat on the floor reading the new Dengeki Bunko novel, they glanced at each other. Walker was the first to grin as Erika's eyes filled up with tears as she rolled over onto her back howling her laughter into the air, clutching her plushies to her chest.  
  
"A good thing I got you two sets just in case, ne?" Walker questioned, his own chuckles starting to emerge.  
  
"Yeah! That was the best! I think we might have beat even Iza-Iza-chan at trolling~"

 

  
Somewhere in Shinjuku, Izaya sneezed.  
  
Namie arched her eyebrow as she carefully stacked some paperwork. Izaya merely waved her off, and continued his work, rubbing his nose with a finger, sniffling.  
  
Who would have thought these photoshopped images of him and Shizu-chan would sell so well? It was probably one of the best decisions he made in his life, getting them printed onto sheets, and selling them at retail otaku shops.  
  
Wonder what Shizu-chan's reaction would be.

 

  
  
Somewhere in Ikebukuro, Shizuo sneezed.  
  
Tom handed him a handkerchief, but Shizuo merely shook his head rejecting it. Tom shrugged and pocketed the cloth. Suddenly Shizuo had the urge to strangle himself a flea. Pulling a cigarette from his pack, he stomped away from Tom.  
  
Tom held out his hand in shock as if calling Shizuo back. He let his hand drop uselessly, It was impossible to stop Shizuo when he was like this. So he scratched the back of his head, eyes closed, sighing. Looked like they were done for the night. He then proceeded to pocket his hands, and turn around to return home.

 

 

 

 


	5. 約束;結婚 ( Promise; Marriage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Request: 
> 
> "Izaya,will you marry me when we adult??"
> 
> so,kid shizuo proposing to izaya..something fluffy,please!
> 
> bonus: they both still remember it when they adult

Shizuo had been playing in the park with his little brother when he heard it.  
  
The small sniffles and wobbly breaths of a small girl.    
  
Shizuo saw the ball that he'd been searching for at the base of a tree in some bushes, but he ignored it.  Kasuka could wait awhile.  
  
Kasuka at that time just decided to sit on the bench and wait for his brother to return. In truth he didn't like playing outside.  He much preferred reading or watching movies.  
  
Pushing through the bushes Shizuo came upon her crying at the base of the opposite tree. She was a small girl with cropped hair, wearing a pair of black shoes, some grey shorts, and a black shirt.  Her jacket she wore had a fur fringe on the cuffs and hood.   She had her knees pushed into her chest, arms holding her legs as she leaned her forehead on her knees. Her shoulders seemed to shake with the light sobs she released.  
  
"Oy, girl are you alright?"  
  
The girl noticing someone was there looked up at Shizuo with the widest eyes  he'd ever seen.  Her eyes were of a pretty scarlet hue.  Even without the water works. She embarrassingly wiped her cheeks and nose on her sleeve and smiled.  
  
"I'm not a girl, and I'm fine."  
  
Shizuo's eyes widened comically.  
  
"Really? You're so pretty though!"  
  
"I'm a boy," he insisted eyes starting to tear up again.  
  
"Why are you crying," Shizuo asked.  
  
"I'm not crying!"  
  
Shizuo scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Fine, whatever you say.  My name is Shizuo.  What is yours?"  
  
"Izaya. Orihara Izaya. You may call me Iza-chan or Izaya-sama," he sniffled slightly.  
  
"Right.  Iza-chan it is."  
  
Izaya pouted.  
  
Shizuo stuck out his hand in a helping gesture.  
  
Izaya eyed it warily before reluctantly accepting the gesture and grasping onto his lightly.  
  
Shizuo's hand closed around his own and pulled him up onto his feet.  The force of the motion sent Izaya tumbling into Shizuo's chest.  
  
"Careful.  Don't fall."  
  
"I wasn't falling," Izaya pouted.  
  
"Whatever," Shizuo sighed rolling his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"Cheer up.  Come play with my brother and me."  
  
Izaya was a bit wary.  His mother had told him not to talk to strangers. Surely she didn't mean other kids as well?  
  
"Alright," he nodded shyly.  
Shizuo grasped his hand and dragged him through the bushes to the bench where Kasuka sat reading a novel.    
Kasuka nodded at Izaya in recognition and returned his attention back to his book.  
  
Shizuo shrugged and the two rushed off to the swings.  
  
 _And so began the days where Shizuo bonded with another kid besides his brother.  Days of laughter and fun continued for  many days.  However, in reality it was such a short time period that it seemed to pass in a blink of an eye._  
  
"What do you mean you're moving," Shizuo cried.  
  
Izaya looked incredibly forlorn, and averted his eyes, finding a speck on the ground far more interesting than Shizuo's widened frantic eyes.  
  
"It's not my idea, Shizu-chan.  It's my father's job.  We're moving to Russia for a while.  Possibly forever."  
  
"Y-y-you can't go, Iza-chan!"  
  
Shizuo's hands readched out for Izaya's shoulders, tightly grasping them.  Izaya shocked at the contact gasped, and turned his eyes to Shizuo's face.  
  
"Shizu-chan..."  
  
Shizuo bit his lip.  
  
Izaya was the first person he would ever consider his friend that wasn't already related to him.  He really didn't want to give up such an important bond to him. The days they spent playing together in the park seemed to be one of the happiest moments in his entire life.    
  
"I wish I could stay here.  With you," Izaya whimpered.  
  
Tears started to form at the corners of Izaya's eyes, and he had to bite his lip to reign them in.  
  
"Why can't we be grown ups? Grown ups can do whatever they want.  They can even live wherever they want.  They don't have a bed time either."  
  
"We can't Shizu-chan!  We're not big enough yet!"  
  
Shizuo nibbled his lip in contemplation brows furrowing. Suddenly his eyes widened.  He set his lip into a firm line of determination, nodding to himself.  
  
"Wait.  There is one thing we can do..."  
  
Izaya stood there confused and nodded not quite comprehending what was occuring.  
  
"Iza-chan, you stay here. I will be right back."  
  
Shizuo released Izaya's slim shoulders and turned on his heel to run toward the bushes.  
  
He had to pee at a time like this!?  
  
Izaya scowled.  
  
Here they were about to be separated forever, and the dumb brat runs off to pee in the bushes.  Well fine.  If Shizuo wanted to be that way then whatever.  Izaya crossed his arms, and puffed his cheeks in annoyance.  
  
However, Shizuo returned moments later.  In his hands he held a small blanket, flowers, and what looked to be a small pillow.  Shizuo hunched over, grasping his knees catching his breath.  Glancing up at Izaya he grinned cheekily.  
  
"Shizu-chan...what are those for?" Izaya questioned glancing at the items warily. How would these things make them grown ups?  
  
Shizuo took two of the flowers in his hands and looped them around to form two small rings. Grasping Izaya's left hand he slid the ring up the length of his ring finger. Izaya looked up, eyes widening in realization.  
  
"Shizu-chan...you.."  
  
Shizuo smiled brightly.  
  
"Iza-chan.  Will you marry me?"  
  
Izaya's mouth dropped open slightly.  
  
"..."  
  
Shizuo scratched the back of his head and looked away sheepishly.  
  
"Ah..you see... if you marry me than...we can..you know.. be together all the time...We can be grown ups. ..Ah. you don't have to if you don't want to..I mean...ah.. um.. I thought this was a good ide-"  
  
"Shizu-chan."  
  
Shizuo turned from the ground to face Izaya once more.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Shizuo look abashed and blushed deeply, averting his eyes once more.  
  
Izaya turned his hand so it was now grasping the one that was holding his. He smiled cutely a little red making itself known on his cheeks. It was one of the prettiest things Shizuo had ever seen.  
  
"So..ah..will you?"  
  
Izaya's eyes twinkled as he nodded answering with a soft, "Yes."  
  
Shizuo hugged the smaller boy to him, and grinned.  
  
Izaya's arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck pulling him to him tighter.  
  
Pulling back from the warm hug, Shizuo looked into the beautiful irises of Izaya's eyes.  Using the blanket he draped it over Izaya's head, and handed him the small bouquet of flowers, and the one flower-ring Shizuo hadn't placed on himself.  
  
"Ah..wait..one second. I forgot something again!"  
  
Izaya looked at Shizuo flabberghasted.    
  
"Again! How many things do you forget?"  
  
Shizuo waved as he ran back through the bushes again, ignoring all that Izaya just said.  
  
"Mou...geeze," Izaya huffed arms crossing and cheeks puffing again.  
  
Shizuo returned this time with Kasuka in tow.  
  
"Gotta have a ring bearer," he exclaimed.  
  
Kasuka looked away from the two boredly.  
  
"Oy Kasuka.  Hold this pillow here," Shizuo said as he handed the pillow to Kasuka placing a ring upon it.  
  
Kasuka took the pillow, but did not avert his gaze from whatever had caught his attention.  Shizuo walked back to Izaya, and grasped his left hand once more.  Carefully he slipped the ring off the finger, winking.  
  
"Don't worry. It will be back soon."  
  
Izaya nodded once more, his smile widening.  
  
Shizuo placed the delicate ring beside his slightly over lapping the two.  
  
Izaya walked to the far end of the clearing with his small bouquet. Shizuo looked at him with a bewildered expression.  
  
"Hey...what are you doing over there?"  
  
Izaya blushed, and fidgeted looking back at his shoes.  
  
"Well...since I have the flowers and veil that makes me the bride.  Brides walk down the aisle and all that..."  
  
Shizuo's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right."  
  
Shizuo then proceeded to pick up a stick and began to trace two parallel lines into the dirt. Leading from him and Kasuka to Izaya.  
  
"The aisle," he motioned dramatically.  
  
"Un!" Izaya nodded.    
  
Shizuo didn't think the boy's grin could get any bigger.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"The music starts, I think."  
  
"We don't have any music though.."  
  
"Then I will just hum it!"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Of course I am Orihara Izaya after all!"  
  
"Shut up and start humming."  
  
Izaya nodded again and began humming.  
  
"hm mm mm hhmmm mmm hmm mm mmmm..."  
  
Izaya took a step and paused, the veil jostling ever so slightly with each graceful step.  
  
Shizuo could feel his heart pounding fiercly through out his chest. It was make believe sure, but boy did it feel like the real deal! Finally Izaya made it up to Shizuo and Kasuka.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well normally the bride and groom say how much they love each other, holding hands right?  Then they put on the rings, and kiss."  
  
"Right. I knew that."  
  
"Sure you did.."  
  
"Oy!"  
  
Izaya giggled, his hand reaching for Shizuo's.  
  
Shizuo's glare immediately fell when he felt the warmth coil around his palm. Instead his expression melted into a calm serene smile, that seemed to shock Izaya from his head to his toes.  
  
"Iza-chan.  I love you.  I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me forever!"  
  
Izaya's tears had slowly crept back up into his eyes again and made their self known when Izaya closed his eyes and nodded, "I love you too, Shizu-chan.  I wish I can be with you forever as well.  One day..when we are real grown ups, we will do this again. The real way."  
  
"Ah. That's a promise."  
  
Reaching for the rings, the two turned to face Kasuka.  Kasuka yawned, and never once turned his attention towards the two. When could he get back to his book?  
  
Shizuo held up Izaya's hand to the light, and slid the small flower-ring onto the tiny finger.  His hand tightening reassuringly against Izaya's palm. Izaya in turn copied Shizuo's motions.  Shizuo's breath seemed to catch in his throat as Izaya turned his gaze up to him through his lashes.  
  
"You may now, kiss the bride."  
  
Shizuo flushed, but leaned foward to place a peck on Izaya's cheek.  
  
"Mou~ Shizu-chan, can't you do anything right?"  
  
Shizuo looked abashed.  
  
"This is how my parents kiss.  This all I know how to do."  
  
Izaya smirked and loped his arms behind Shizuo's head, and pulled himself up onto tip toes. Even at the age of five the boy was ridiculously tall.  
  
"This is how grown ups kiss though." Izaya murmured as he gently pulled Shizuo's lips down to his, and pressed his slightly chapped ones to the boy's.  
  
Shizuo's eyes widened, but he pressed back as well, arms going from his sides to around Izaya's back, pulling Izaya up off the ground.  
  
Kasuka's attention was caught by a butterfly.  
  
"Oh. A butterfly," he muttered as he ran off to chase it, leaving the two alone in the clearing.  
  
Shizuo and Izaya kissed like that for about a minute.  There was no movement of lips, no tongue.  Just simple pressing of lips and feeling each other's prescence.  The kiss was full of such simple, innocent puppy love.  
  
However, as much as the two would have liked to be together, breathing was a neccessity for the two.  
  
The two parted lips, and just stared into each other's eyes.  Shizuo set Izaya back down onto the ground, and grimaced with a sorrowful expression.  Izaya's expression mirrored his own. Izaya grasped tighter onto Shizuo's neck, and buried his head into the boy's chest.  
  
"I don't want to leave!"  
  
"I know. I don't want you to leave too."  
  
Shizuo's grip tightened around the boy's back pulling him deeper into him.  
  
"Remember your promise.  Never forget it," Izaya exclaimed, fingers tightening in Shizuo's red shirt.  Shizuo nodded, burying his face into the top of the boy's scalp.  
  
"I will.  I won't ever forget the promise.  Or you. Just promise me that, One day when you get the chance.  You will come back.  Come back to me."  
  
Izaya nodded, wetness seeping into Shizuo's shirt.  Tears flowed freely now, the dam broken.  
  
"Izaya!  It's time to go home."  
  
Izaya turned towards the voice of his mother, grasp tightening on Shizuo's shirt.  
  
Shizuo didn't want to let Izaya go, but he knew that if he didn't Izaya was sure to get in trouble. His parents were just that strict.  So with a  
reluctant push, he shoved Izaya away from him.  
  
Izaya's eyes widened with betrayal.  
  
"You're pushing me away?!"  
  
Shizuo grimaced.  
  
"I'm not.  I just don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
Shizuo grasped Izaya's left hand with his own left hand, and laced their fingers together.  
  
"We're married remember?  There is no way I'd push you away."  
  
Izaya's expression melted into a sad smile, and he nodded wiping his tears away.  
  
Shizuo leaned down and placed a peck on the boy's cheek.    
  
"Izaya!  Where are you?"  
  
Izaya turned his head to yell over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm coming mom, be right there!"  
  
Izaya turned back to Shizuo, hand tightening around the other boy's.  
  
"It's a promise!  I will see you later Shizu-chan.  Don't forget me!"  
  
"Yeah.  See you later, Iza-chan.  Don't worry, I won't.  It's kind of hard to forget such a girly face."  
  
Izaya pouted and kicked Shizuo lightly in the shin.  
  
"I'm not a girl!"  
  
Shizuo smiled.    
  
"I know."  
  
"Izaya!" the woman called again.  
  
"Well..I guess this is good bye."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Good bye Shizu-chan."  
  
"Ah...bye bye Iza-chan."  
  
With that Izaya released Shizuo's hand, and walked backwards until he was at the edge of the clearing. He turned to face the bushes, but still he kept glancing back at Shizuo who still stood there, left hand raised in the air as if he were still holding Izaya's hand.  
  
"We'll meet again!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
When Izaya reuninted with his mother, he handed her the bouquet of flowers he had for his wedding.  
  
"Sorry, I was late mom, I was picking these for you," Izaya lied.  
  
Izaya's mother knelt down to accept the flowers smiling sweetly at the boy.  With a hand she reached up and ruffled his head.  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet of you. Thank you."  
  
Izaya grinned cheekily.  
  
Why was it adults were so easy to manipulate?  
  
"Why are your eyes red? We're you crying?"  
  
Izaya shook his head.    
  
"No I was playing and got a bit of dirt in one of my eyes."  
  
"I see. You must be careful with that.  Come on now, your father is waiting at home for us.  We have a plane to catch in a few hours."  
Izaya nodded and grasped her left hand with his right.  
  
There was no way he'd let her crush his precious ring from Shizu-chan.  
  
_______________________  
  
  
"Who would have guessed that Shizu-chan still remembered our promise," Izaya asked himself holding a small glass vial in his left hand.    
Inside the vial was a small flower-ring, sealed with a small cork. Izaya gazed at the ring fondly, as his other ring glinted. Leaning back against the mattress from his position on the floor, he lifted the vial up to the light.   The light seemed to fracture off into mini prisms and bounced off one surface over another, illuminating the aged flower.  
  
A rustling noise could be heard from the bed as someone sat up. An arm reached down to pull Izaya up onto the bed, against a hard naked chest.    
  
"Ah, Shizu-chan, good morning.  Did I wake you?"  
  
Shizuo gruffly shook his head, his hand traveling under Izaya's over sized button-down shirt, along his thigh.  Or rather Shizuo's button-down  
shirt.  
  
"No.  I was already awake," he grunted.  His voice was rather hoarse since he'd just woke up.  
  
"Is that so?  Would you like some coffee?"  
  
Shizuo buried his head into the crook of Izaya's neck, shaking it again.  
  
"Nah... I am kind of hungry though."  
  
"Oh?  What for exactly?"  
  
Shizuo nipped Izaya's nape thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm..you."  
  
"Is that so? So last night wasn't enough for you?"  
  
Shizuo snorted, "As if one night of your hot sexy ass would be enough."  
  
Shizuo punctuated his point by traveling his hand up to the raven's hip grasping it tightly pulling him back against his chest, and more into his lap.  From beneath the sheet Izaya could feel Shizuo's hardened cock poking his back.  
  
"Always the romantic Shizu-chan~"  
  
Izaya turned in Shizuo's grasp, and loped his arms over the man's head behind his neck, kissing his nose.  Shizuo turned his face to Izaya's earlobe and nibbled gently.  
  
"Of course.  Not my fault you look damned sexy in my shirt," he growled gruffly.  
  
"Hmm..maybe I should wear it more often then."  
  
Shizuo growled possessively into his nape.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Izaya moaned softly as Shizuo began to gently nibble at the man's neck, hands trailing from his hips to butt.  Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's torso, hands clutching at the man's head pushing it further into his neck. Shizuo's hands palmed the globes of flesh lovingly, spreading, pushing, and rotating them in a caring massage like manner.  Izaya moaned, arching his back, so his neck pushed up more into the man's mouth, and his bottom more into those gentle hands. The hands spread the cheeks, one holding them open as the other began running its fingers from the creased to his entrance.  
  
Shizuo ran his finger tip over the hole, thoroughly pleased with the fact it was still a little lubricated from their activities a couple of hours before.  Grinning into Izaya's neck, he slid his finger in slowly.  Izaya grasped back arching sharply. His hardened nipples pressing against the shirt to Shizuo's collarbone.  
  
"Aaahn~"  
  
Gently Shizuo's long finger probed the orifice, sliding slickly along his inner walls. Izaya squirmed in pleasure in Shizuo's lap, the base of his erection, pressing against the middle of Shizuo's.  Shizuo grunted in pleasure, tongue traveling from the man's neck to collarbone.  He nibbled the bone jutting from the skin from it's owner's arching back.  Another finger joined the first, quickly followed by a third, as Shizuo slowly built up a rhythm within Izaya. Finally when he felt Izaya was prepared enough, he ripped the sheet from between the two.    
  
Izaya gasped as it dragged against their erections.    
  
Shizuo debated internally whether he should strip Izaya of his shirt or if he'd like to make him lie down instead.  Izaya decided it himself when he lifted himself up, and hovered above Shizuo's leaking cock.  Shizuo and Izaya's eyes met, and like a spark flew through the two of them they shivered.  Izaya's eyes glittered mischievously and Shizuo's reflected the serenity he was only able to obtain in moments like these.  
Slowly..very slowly, Izaya lowered himself onto Shizuo, moaning softly.  Shizuo groaned himself, as he massaged the orbs of Izaya's rear, feeling that wonderful heat engulf him snugly.  Izaya lifted himself, with the help of Shizuo's hands, slowly, and then just as slowly lowered himself once more. Again the motion repeated, the feeling of Shizuo's cock within him just so heavenly.  With their slow pace he could feel each and every vein trailing along his inner walls. Each throb, each inch, each  _everything_.Their motions so sensual and loving that neither could question each other.  They loved each other.  Through and through. Izaya pressed their lips together , tongue tangling gently with Shizuo's.  
  
Gently Shizuo pushed Izaya back until he was flush against the pillows of their bed. His black hair contrasting starkly with the white pillows. The new angle allowed Shizuo to strike even deeper than he was before, sliding out, in, out, in. Adjusting his hips a bit he angled for the spot he knew oh so well on his husband (If only in heart).  Instantaneously Izaya arched sharply, mouth dropping open as his eyes widened in pleasure.  
  
"Shi..Shizu _-oooh_.. Shizu-chan."  
  
"I-Izayaaa ah.."  
  
Time seemed to slow as the two became consumed with their love making.  They became so in tune with each other that each breath seemed to be timed.  Each thrust thoughtful.  Completely different from the time they had first reunited.  
Who would have thought that one day Shizuo would have just came up to Izaya and whisper into his ear.  
  
 _"I remember our childhood promise, Iza-chan."_  
  
Of course...it had taken the dumb protozoan brute a total of seven years to remember that  _Iza-chan_   was now grown up as well as  _Shizu-chan_.  And oh  _boy_  did  _Shizu-chan grow..._  
  
This was of course after the two had already established a bit of a convenience relationship. If rough, violent, and bloody sex in random alleys can be considered a relationship...  
  
Occasionally, the two still engage in rough sex, but it is no where near as violent and battle-esque as before.  Less blood shed, and torn interior walls are few now. Gone are the cuts, now the butterfly kisses take their place.  The bloody bite marks replaced with gentle love bites.  The scratches still grace Shizuo's back, but no where near as carnal as before.  With rough brick walls, or concrete floors is now their shared king size fluffy and soft bed.    
  
Slowly their rhythm built within, becoming dull pounding drums, tightening the coils of fire deep within them.  Each slip-slide of flesh a delectable burn left in their wake. Hands clasping tightly, their matching rings shining brilliantly in the morning light.  Finally the unbearably pleasurable heat burst within them as they climaxed near simultaneously.  
  
"I love you, Izaya."  
  
"And I you, Shizu-chan."  
  
Shizuo's brow furrowed.  
  
"Are you ever going to call me by my name?"  
  
Izaya smirked, and leaned his lips up to Shizuo's ear.  
  
  
 ** _"Shizuo,_** "  
  
  
Shizuo could feel his blood rushing back to his cock, which was still nestled deep within Izaya's walls.  Growling huskily, he lightly thrust upwards.  Izaya's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as his overly sensitive parts were assaulted again.  
  
"Nngnn Shizu-chan..ah..oh."  
  
Picking up the pace, Shizuo grinned down at Izaya.  Instead of the slow pace the two had just experienced, the quicker and harder rhythm shook them.  Shizuo and Izaya's hips rose and fell at extremely quick intervals.  Each thrust changing depths and angles.  Within moments the pace became frantic and desperate as the two clung to each other wanting their release, and nothing more than to feel each other against themselves.  
  
"So..tight..Iza..yaaah."  
  
"Mmng..harder...oh yeees..harder..harder..-"  
  
Listening to Izaya's demands, Shizuo lift the man's flexible legs from around his waist to over his shoulders. Pulling out so only the tip remained within he pistoned himself back in in quick succession. Izaya gasped and groaned, unable to form words as the heat was again building within him at a much faster pace than before.  A firm thrust into his prostate released the fire as he again climaxed against Shizuo's firm stomach.  
  
Not finding his release, Shizuo picked up his pace and released within Izaya, coating the man's insides with his essence.  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
After another round or so of making love the two basked in the after glow relaxing against the pillows. Izaya leaned back his head on Shizuo's shoulder as, Shizuo's arm lightly ruffled his hair, nose buried into his scalp.  Shizuo's left arm grasping lightly onto Izaya's.  In Izaya's hand was the glass vial containing his first ring.  He smiled fondly at the memories.  
  
"Is that the flower-ring I gave you from way back then?"  
  
Izaya nodded smiling gently.  
  
"Ah..it is."  
  
Shizuo hummed in appreciation.    
  
"Oy..if you go into the study, there should be a small box in the top desk drawer in the very back.  Can you go get it and bring it to me?"  
  
Izaya whined about getting up since he could barely walk, but conceded anyway.  
  
Right as Shizuo dictated there was indeed a small box in back of the drawer.  Pulling it out, he made his way back to Shizuo, wondering about the box's contents.  Izaya crawled back over to Shizuo, entangling their legs, resuming previous positions.  He handed the box to Shizuo.  Shizuo opened the box, and withdrew from within it what looked to be a clear strip of plastic with a small ribbon.  A bookmark?  
  
He handed it to Izaya.  
  
Izaya gasped in shock.  
  
The bookmark was Shizuo's very own flower-ring, pressed delicately within the plastic sleeve.  Izaya wasn't sure, but he suspected the ribbon was from the blanket he had used as a veil all those years ago.  
  
"You've had this all along?"  
  
Shizuo nodded grunting against Izaya's hair.  
  
"I have."  
  
"Why did it take you so long to ask me to marry you then?"  
  
Shizuo hummed, and replied,"I had to wait until you were ready.  At first I didn't recognize you I will admit, but after awhile I realize you were the Iza-chan I remembered from my childhood."  
  
Izaya nodded, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Shizuo leaned down and kissed them away.  
  
"Now it's time I fulfil our promise?"  
  
"Didn't you do that already? I mean you entered me into your family register (since marriage is still illegal between two men).  What more is there to do."  
  
Shizuo lifted Izaya's left hand to his lips.  Delicately he placed a kiss to the silver band adorning the fourth finger.  
  
"I have to be with you forever, this promise is only half fulfilled."  
  
Izaya's eyes widened as a blush crossed his cheeks.  
  
"Of course!  I wouldn't expect anything less from you after all!"  
  
Shizuo chuckled and kissed Izaya's lips gently.  
  
  
Izaya sighed.  
  
If his days were to be like this for the rest of his life, he had no problem with completing his half of the promise.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakusoku; Kekkon is what the Kanji above says phonetically. Meaning Promise; Marriage


	6. T r I c h o t I l l o m a n I a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Request: Shizuo/Izaya - shaving legs & intimate areas
> 
> One of them has a problem with body hair. They find it unattractive and don't like their significant other having it, so they shave it for them. I want them to shave mainly the legs and privates. Any other thing you want to add is totally up to anon!
> 
> I mainly would like fluff, but smut is always appreciated :3

 

_There were sundries of things about Shizuo that annoyed Izaya.  The first and foremost being his ability to always be unpredictable.  The second, his lack of tact.  The third would have to be the most vexing though…_

Izaya arches his back mewling as his prostate is struck dead on.  Shizuo grunts from above him as the already tight walls surrounding his cock tighten and twist deliciously around him. Nudging Izaya’s knees further apart, he pulls the smaller man up flush against his chest.  He slides a large hand from their hold on his hips up, along the flat planes of his stomach, brushing a dusty hued nipple as he bypassed the chest, gently cupping Izaya’s chin in his hand.  Two fingers dip into parted lips, where saliva leaked from the edges.  Turning the slightly rounded face toward his own, he meshes their lips together in a heated kiss, tongues twining in a heated dance.  The other hand remained on the man’s hip pulling him harder into the thrusts, deepening the angle.

 

_Yes._ ** This ** _was what he loved about Shizuo._

 

Shizuo knew just where to thrust, caress, and fondle to make him scream and see stars within his eyes.  The euphoric rush of their coupling lasting long after the act has ended.

 

_Perfection~!_

 

However, the rough friction of Shizuo’s thighs brushing the back of his was more than annoying. 

Whenever, Shizuo would thrust into Izaya, pulling him further into his lap, the tops of his thighs would brush the back of Izaya’s.  However, unlike the sleek and smooth texture of Izaya’s legs(body), Shizuo’s was coarse and hairy.  It was almost as if as his ass received the most wonderful sensation on the planet, his legs were being sanded down as if he were some annoying piece of wood with splinters.  On more than one occasion, after their act was done he would have to apply lotion to his legs to prevent chaffing.  If he hadn’t already chaffed by that point that is.

It was getting rather annoying having to deal with not only a sore ass and lower back, but a vicious burning and rough feel to the back of his thighs.  (Though he would not deny that he loved it when Shizuo would dote on him afterwards in apology; However, Shizuo knew nothing about his hair causing extra pain as well).

Don’t even get him started about blow jobs.  He had long since given up on the idea of deep throating that magnificent cock, due to Shizuo’s abundance of pubic hair around the base.  If you asked him if he sucked on Shizuo’s testes or gave him a rim job he would adamantly deny any such actions, due to the fact Shizuo didn’t keep up any kind of maintenance when it came to hair removal. 

Who knew  _what_  clung to the hair down there!

 

** This ** _was the third thing he hated most about the brute._

 

He shuddered at the thought.

Standing before the mirror he admires his sleek, pale, and sexy form.  Albeit, he was covered in red marks (the shape of Shizuo’s hands, or lips), and sweat was dripping  and cascading down his body. The only hair on his body being the only necessary ones on his head and eye brows.  However, even his eyebrows were finely groomed into thin, but not overly thin arches.

Glancing at Shizuo as he crawls out of the bed to shuffle around the room, his eyes land on the hairy legs of the brute.

He curls his lip in disgust.

_Disgusting._

Shizuo glances over at Izaya, brow arching in question.

Izaya reached down to grab a bottle of aloe lotion; Next to no scent.  He didn’t like it when he smelled like flowers or fruit, like some teeny bopper girl.  Squirting some into his hand, his eyes flickered from the inquiring look of Shizuo to his reflection once more.  He rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion more evenly across his palms. Carefully, he leans down, wincing at the sting in his derrière, gently smoothing the lotion into his abused flesh.  Instantly a cool , refreshing feeling greets the angry burn, soothing the ache if only a little bit. 

Shizuo, who had noticed the wince, padded over to the bent over raven.  His feet made no noise as he stopped behind Izaya, who had been paying more attention to his legs than Shizuo.  Standing up, he gasps, as strong, muscled arms wrap around his torso, pulling him against a naked chest.  Shizuo leaned down to kiss the nape of his neck.  

“What’s wrong,” he asks, lips brushing the sweaty flesh.

Izaya shivered in pleasure, as his flesh broke out in goosebumps. Smiling, he turned in those warm, perfect arms, looping his own arms behind the larger man’s neck.

“Shizu-chan~! Can you do me a eensy-teensy-weeny-tiny-little favor,” he asks in an obviously forced cheer as he continues to smile widely.

 

_Curly, coarse, strands of hair…_

Shizuo’s arms tighten, his head cocking to the side in question.

“Ah…I guess? It depends on what it is you want me to do though,” he answers uncertain.  He drops his head to pepper kisses along Izaya’s throat, teeth grazing the pale column.

 

_Jutting from tanned flesh like disease.._

The smile never drops from his face as he says the taboo words, “Can you shave from your hips down?”

_Get rid of it already!_

 

Shizuo’s teeth grazed a little too hard along the side of his neck. Izaya winced, a slightly throaty moan escaping him.

“…What?”

Shizuo holds Izaya out at arm’s length.

“You heard me,” all mirth is gone from Izaya’s voice.

Shizuo swears he felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

“Repeat that again.”

“I am sure you heard me right the first time, but I will repeat it slower for your protozoan brain to comprehend.”

Shizuo growled in the back of his throat at the appearance of such a familiar insult, that had been forgotten as their relationship progressed.

“Can. You. Shave. From. Your. Hips. Down?”

The answer was immediate.

“Hell no.”

“Shizu-chan~!” Izaya whined pitifully.

“No.”

“Shizu-chan! Your hairy legs hurt me!”

“How the hell do my “hairy” legs hurt you?”

“Are you kidding me?! Look at this!”

Izaya turned around and showed his thigh backs to Shizuo.

Shizuo glanced at the angry red bumps making themselves known, apathetically. 

“So?”

“You  _will_  shave your body.”

“No I won’t!”

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

Shizuo glared down at the petite raven who sat between his spread legs on the titled floor of their shower, both naked as the day they were born.

“I can’t believe you drugged me.”

Izaya shrugged in nonchalance as he arranged his tools around him.  Was he humming?

Men’s shaving cream, a razor, and a few wash cloths, (Was that a cock ring?) scissors, and his flick blade.

“I am tired of having to deal with a burn on top of the pain that comes from post-sex. Not to mention, excess hair is disgusting.  Who the hell would want something like that.  Do you know how much dirt, sweat, and who knows what else remains on  hair?  You could take a shower, but if you don’t scrub thoroughly than you will miss so many bacteria, germs, etcetera… Thank goodness, you don’t have any chest hair. ”

Shizuo flushed, but glared at the raven none the less.

“You’re too girly for a man.”

Izaya brandished the razor in his hand with a cold glare.

“If you know what is good for you Shizu-chan you won’t say such things.”

Shizuo shivered at the idea of that blade anywhere near his cock.

Izaya set down the razor and picked up the scissors instead.

“Why do you even need those?”

Izaya shook his head dangling the scissors on his index fingers, “Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan..tsk tsk.  You can’t tell me you honestly expect me to just shave your pubic and leg hair right off the bat?”

Shizuo arched his brow in confusion.

  
“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?”

 

“Now, if I were to do that your thick hair would clog the razor, and I’d have to fetch another one.  I am going to use the scissors to first trim it down really low, and then I will shave you.  Be grateful I’m not using wax.  That would be so much quicker, but more painful for you.  Since it’s your first time removing any kind of hair from these regions you would also most likely break out in a mean rash.”

Izaya stopped spinning the scissors.

“Wax?  You mean like candle wax?”

Izaya sighed.

“No… I mean wax made with-“ Izaya held up a hand, “..sugar, honey, and vanilla, and anything else you can think of. If you used candle wax, you’d have to worry about skin irritation.  In these waxes is skin healing ingredients and what not.” As he listed the options, he counted them off on his fingers, brain wracking to think of other things hair removal wax is made of.

Shizuo was confused.

“How would sugar and honey remove hair from anyone’s body?”

Izaya looked up in genuine surprise.

“You don’t know?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I did,” Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya laughed slightly.

“It’s not funny,” Shizuo pouted.

Izaya thought it was one of the more adorable things the man could do.

He leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Shizuo’s eyes appeared to be glaring cross-eyed at him from this angle, he mused.

“Don’t tell me you thought wax was only from candles?”

Shizuo flushed, turning his head, muttering, “So what if I did?”

“You’re too cute, Shizu-chan.”

“Watch it louse.”

Izaya smiled fondly.

Leaning back into his former position, he continued where he left off,

“Honey and Sugar wax are the most common waxes out there, because they have the most vitamins and minerals needed for your skin to look it’s best, and is available at a cheap and affordable price. The way it can be used to remove hair is you have to heat up the hardened wax in a pot or microwave so it becomes a liquid.  Then you would use something like a Popsicle stick to spread it onto the area with the thickest hair.  Then you use a type of paper-like cloth, smooth it over the wax, to make sure it is gripping the wax tightly.  And then you just  ** _rrrriiip_** it off nice and fast like.”

“And this is hot wax right?”

Izaya nodded.

Shizuo imagined Izaya applying the burning wax to the base of his cock, and paled immediately at the mental scarring.  There was no way in hell he was getting waxed!

Shizuo tried to stand up, but it was only now that he realized his arms were bound above his head. 

“Why am I bound? “

Izaya waved him off, “It’s just a mere precaution.  Nothing to worry about.”

Shizuo wasn’t so sure, “Right...Whatever you say.”

“Enough chit-chat, time to get rid of that disgusting hair,” Izaya cheered as he swung the scissors in rapid circles on his finger.  The occasionally clinking of his rings colliding with the scissors echoed loudly in the room.

Izaya knelt down, his hand gently grasping a tuft of hair on Shizuo’s pubis, carefully he held it between two fingers, and slid the scissors down to snip-snip-snip away the hair.

Shizuo hadn’t realized that he had tensed up.  The tendons in his neck stood out vibrantly along the length of his throat.  Nor had he realized that his breath had hitched.  His stomach contracted, abs rippling, and the already slightly protruding ribs were displayed more prominently as each dip and curve twitched from the sudden intake of breath.

Sliding his hand over to another part Izaya repeated action, careful that the blade didn’t knick the sensitive flesh. 

On the outside he appeared delighted to be doing this.

Inside he was battling himself. 

Yes, he was happy to finally rid the beast of all that hair.  However, he was completely grossed out that  _he_  was the one removing the hair. He’d prefer to pay someone else to do this.  However, Shizuo didn’t trust strangers at all, and would have thrown a fit.

 

As it was… Had Izaya  _not_  used a super powerful sedative to knock the blonde out, him and Shizuo would still been arguing about it over a light lunch, still hairy.

 

_Snip. Snip. Snip…away with horrible body hair~!_

 

Maybe in the future he can ease Shizuo into the idea of waxing instead?

When he was done Shizuo had short straight black hairs defacing the area, his face blue from lack of air. 

“Now that that is taken care of, I’m moving down to your thighs,” Izaya explained.

Shizuo grunted in affirmation.

The hairs on Shizuo’s thighs were much finer than the coarse hair of Shizuo’s pubic region.  Almost soft to the touch.  Lifting strand by strand, Izaya snipped the hair away, leaving behind more short black hair.  Turning his body, he repeated the process on Shizuo’s other leg.

When Izaya was done, he gave a satisfied nod, before turning his back to Shizuo.

Shizuo felt rather than seen the cool metal of the scissors slide down his calf. Within minutes, Izaya was again shifting his body to facilitate him in his task of de-hair-ing Shizuo’s calves and shins.

Izaya set the scissors down, completed with the task of trimming the forest known as Shizuo’s hairy body. Bracing his hand on his knee he pushed himself into a standing position.  Shizuo’s eyes watched every movement as the man reached up and grasped the hand-held showerhead. 

Turning the nozzle away from where Shizuo was seated, he messed with the nobs.  Water sprayed out, and Shizuo watched as Izaya dipped his hand into the spray testing the temperature.  After a minute or so he seemed satisfied, and turned back to face Shizuo.  Keeping the water spray low to the ground, and away from the blonde’s body.

Izaya knelt down onto the ground again, this time keeping on his knees. Slowly, from Shizuo’s ankles up he allowed the warm water to flow over the limbs, rinsing the loose hair from his body.  The water was warm and cascaded over his legs like a gentle massage. Shizuo watched with fascination as numerous black hairs flowed away from him and circled the drain (where a hair-snatcher had been placed before hand) before they finally went down.

Izaya set down the shower head once he seemed happy with the state of Shizuo’s legs.  Completely ignoring Shizuo’s groin area, where the loose hairs started to itch.

Izaya reached for the can of shaving cream. Pressing the button on the nozzle a green-blue gel-like substance came from a small opening on the top, landing in a straight line down the bone of Shizuo’s shin. It had a cool feel to it, and the scent reminded Shizuo of his cologne he wore.

Shizuo watched semi-amused as the thin gel-like substance thickened and bubbled until it looked like foam.  Izaya set the can down away from the warm stream of the water(he didn’t want to take the chance of the can possibly exploding due to the heat and pressure building within). Izaya with petite hands smoothed the substance evenly over the surface of Shizuo’s leg, making sure to circle the circumference of it.  When he was done Shizuo’s leg looked as if it had been dunked in cool whip.

Izaya turned his body so he allowed the warm stream of water to strike his hands, rinsing him. He turned back to pick up the razor.

Before, he began the next step he turned to Shizuo.

“Now..whatever you do, Shizu-chan~ … Don’t move. I wouldn’t want to knick your flesh.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.  Just get it over with.”

Izaya slid the razor gently down from the dip of Shizuo’s knee to the tip of his ankle. He smiled at the smooth tanned flesh revealed. He ran a finger up the line appreciatively.  Watching as Shizuo shivered at the weird feeling.

“Shit, feels weird,” he muttered.

“Aaah, but it feels so nice and smooth. Just like your chest~!” Izaya exclaimed grin stretching from ear to ear.  He rinsed the razor of all the thick hair it accumulated in that one swipe.

 

_Finally! No more chaffed thighs~!_

 

Returning back to his work, he revealed another strip of bronzed flesh.  Mechanically he rinsed the razor, and returned again.  Eventually, one half of Shizuo’s calf/shin was hairless.  Izaya ran a hand up the limb, practically purring at the smoothness.

 

_No more revolting germs and sweat residue_

_can cling to his legs now._

Shizuo grunted.

Izaya looked up and noticed that Shizuo’s countenance was a little more flushed than usual. He cast a quick look at the man’s lap and noticed his flaccid cock twitch just slightly. Izaya was more than amused at knowing that Shizuo was getting turned on by this. He repeated the action, relishing in the near inaudible pleased groan that escaped Shizuo’s parted lips.

“You’re going to have to wait until I am done with your legs before you can get any kind of relief Shizu-chan~!  So I’d try to resist if I were you,” Izaya suggested mockingly. 

Izaya lifted the heel of Shizuo’s foot, so it was pressing against his shoulder, to allow him better access to the back of the leg.  Placing the razor just below his popliteal he dragged the razor down a new strip of flesh revealed.

Izaya was ecstatic.

Within minutes Shizuo’s left leg was completely hairless. Izaya rubbed his cheek against it affectionately.  As if it were a long lost pet or friend.

_No more nauseating sensations of hair_

_brushing and tickling his body!_

 

Like a professional he applied and smoothed the shaving gel to the opposite leg, and began his work swiftly and efficiently.

“You know Shizu-chan…you would make a really pretty woman. You have such killer legs!”

Shizuo lightly nudged Izaya in the ribs with his hairless leg when he turned to rinse the razor.

Izaya chuckled in mirth.

“Just a joke, geeze don’t take everything I say to heart.”

“Well don’t joke about something like that.  There is no way in hell I could be a woman.”

“See? Now you know how I feel!”

“You’re still girly, flea.”

Izaya pouted, but nonetheless brandished his flick blade.

“What was it I said to you about comments like that?”

Shizuo scoffed.

“As if that tooth pick could scare me. You know for a fact I already have scars from it.  I’m not afraid to get another one.”

“You might want to watch your words, I still haven’t shaved your pubes yet,” his words were cold, but the smile on his face was deceiving.

Shizuo immediately paled, gulping, his semi-erect cock deflating instantly.

“Now, be a good boy, and stay still.”

Shizuo nodded emphatically.

There was no way he’d let that lunatic cut his dick off!

Even if the two have been dating for two years now…Izaya was still bat-shit insane.

The time passed rapidly and soon Izaya was rinsing Shizuo’s legs from the shaving cream.

Holding the shower-head in his hand, assuring the temperature is still warm he directs the spray so it travels up Shizuo’s thighs.  A steady stream of water rushed at the sensitive flesh of his upper thighs tantalizingly. Shizuo would twitch every few seconds as occasionally the water stream would graze the very edges of his cock or testicles.

Shizuo squirmed uncomfortably as the heat began to pool in his lower regions. 

Izaya was oblivious to the torture he was causing, far more focused on thoroughly wetting the flesh to prepare it for what was to come.

When Izaya had finally glanced at the blonde’s lap he merely smirked and continued in his work.

Smooth hands smoothed the gel thoroughly over the expanse of the muscled flesh of Shizuo’s hamstrings and quadriceps.  Shizuo relished the feeling of those nimble fingers gently kneading the muscle with the briefest of touches.

The side of Izaya’s hand brushed Shizuo’s hardening erection occasionally as he tried to reach the inner upper thigh, causing the bound man to groan in despair at the denial of any attention.

Shizuo’s hips bucked up looking for something to relieve the building pressure, but Izaya moved his hand away.

“Damned tease,” Shizuo groaned

Izaya tsk-ed Shizuo with his index finger wagging, “Tsk tsk tsk Shizu-chan.  You will have to wait until I am done.”

Shizuo groaned again this time in exasperation.

“When this over with you better be prepared you bastard.  Your ass will be so loose when I’m done with you, you won’t be able to close it.”

Izaya shivered in anticipation.

Izaya leaned over and grabbed something that Shizuo couldn’t see.

“I’ll hold you to that Shizu-chan.  In the meantime, you will be wearing this.”

“Hu-“

Izaya swiftly cut off Shizuo’s questioning voice, grasping the base of Shizuo’s cock as his other hand slid the cock ring over the bulbous purpling head of Shizuo’s cock.

“Haaa…nnng! B-bastard.”

Izaya rolled the elastic down until it clenched the base of Shizuo’s cock snuggly.

 

“Maybe~, but you love me for it,” Izaya singsonged, fingers lightly gliding up Shizuo’s manhood, raising it to full height.

“Cut it out now if you don’t want to have to replace our shower.”

“Don’t you mean  _you_ would have to replace it, since you broke it?”

“No, you would because you c _aused_ me to break it.”

Izaya conceded with a pout, and released Shizuo’s length.

“Now then back to work~!”  
  
Izaya reached back for the razor and made swift motions as he gently glided the razor up from just above Shizuo’s knee until he reached the edges of his inguinal.  Rinsing the razor after each swipe.

It was in these moments that Shizuo was grateful for Izaya’s prowess with his flickblade. For if he had been a novice, Shizuo was sure that there’d be thin trails of blood decorating his thighs.

Swipe, appreciate, rinse, swipe.

The motions continue, Shizuo shivering in agony as each slip of the blade tickles his flesh, further arousing him. 

Izaya delights in the sensations he has caused Shizuo to experience.

This is probably one of the best ways he can get back at the brute for every single instance the raven had felt a pain in his rump the morning after.

Shizuo’s eyes close in concentration, trying his hardest to will his arousal down, but it is all in vain as they snap open again at the sensation of the water pelting his thighs.

If Izaya was done with his thighs, that meant he’d be moving onto his…

_Shit._

Sure enough, the water glided up from his thighs to the juncture of his thighs striking his manhood mercilessly.

The warm water was torturous as it danced up and down, the spinning jet of the shower head alternating the way it hit.  Izaya turned the small mechanism on the device making it so the water came out in one concentrated stream of wonderful pressure.

“Aaang.  You a- ah- asshole, cut it out…aaaah!”

Izaya chuckled.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Shizu-chan.  I am merely wetting your pubic hair so I can apply the shaving cream.

Shizuo’s hands twisted above his head as he arched his back, pushing his hips into the stream of water.

The coil in his stomach coiled tighter as he felt his release approaching.  However, he was sorely disappointed when the water stream pulled away, and he remembered that damned cockring.

_Sadist._

Shizuo glared down at Izaya.

Izaya just smirked.

Almost mechanically Izaya applied the cool shaving cream to his pubis.  Once it was thoroughly coated instead of rinsing his hands as he had been doing, he grasped Shizuo’s cock with both hands firmly.

Shizuo immediately bucked up into the touch.

Izaya twisted his hands around the shaft and base, before pulling up in swift jerks, bringing the blonde to a writhing sweaty lump of flesh.

Again just as Shizuo was about to climax, Izaya released him. 

Shizuo closed his eyes in frustration slamming his head back into the tiled walls of their shower.

“God  _dammit_  Izaya.  Hurry this shit up and stop fucking around!”

Izaya tilted his head in mock question, “Doing what Shizu-chan~?”

“You know  _what!”_

Izaya’s eyes widened in faux realization, “Oh you mean-“ Izaya grasped the shaving cream coated erection jerking up, “ _this~!”_

Shizuo slammed his head back again.

“Yeees!  _THAT!”_

Izaya thumb swiped the head, catching a bead of pre-cum. 

Shrugging he released the length, “Okay.”

He pressed his palm up against Shizuo’s jutting hip bone, and leant closer so he can focus better on his task.  Even if there was a raging hard-on almost pressing against his face. 

Grasping the razor he followed the way the hair grew in, going in a down ward direction.  If he had gone against the grain, Shizuo’s skin would surely become irritated.  Well more irritated than his erection anyway.

Izaya felt rather than seen, Shizuo’s foot nudge his thighs apart.

Izaya glared up at Shizuo in annoyance.

“Don’t.”

Shizuo looked amused, “Don’t what?”

Shizuo’s tone was anything, but serious.  It was mocking and childish.

“You know what I mean.”

Shizuo looked upwards at the ceiling in mock thought. 

His big toe pressed against Izaya’s testicles teasingly.

“Oh…you mean thiiiis,” Shizuo grinned dragging his toe from Izaya’s testicles to the sensitive flesh under them.

Izaya’s hips bucked into Shizuo’s foot, a moan escaping his lips.

If that was how Shizuo wanted it, two could play this game.

Izaya made sure to direct all of his breaths onto Shizuo’s hardened length, as he revealed yet another stripe of flesh.

As he was rinsing the razor, he felt Shizuo’s toe press a little firmer on his perineum.

“Shizu-chan.  I only have bit more left, so if you’d stop for a minute we can hurry this up, and you can fuck my brains out (though that will be near impossible since I have so much)  after this.

Shizuo seemed to consider this, but the toe circling Izaya’s still sore entrance contradicted it.

“How about…nope.”

Izaya felt the toe press up, just barely breaching the twitching muscle of his rectum.

“Shizu-chan! Stop, feet are disgusting! Do you know where your feet have been? What kind of bacteria it’s walked through! What ge-aaaah~!”

Shizuo cut off Izaya, by using the heel of his opposite foot to rub the base of his half-erect dick, his toe pressing inside further.

Izaya returned back to his task, determined to get that last bit of hair remaining at the base of Shizuo’s cock.  With shaky hands he swipes efficiently, as his breath becomes just a little more labored and he can feel the heat rushing to his face, in triumph.

He rinsed the razor, and then tossed it aside as he directs the water back at Shizuo’s cock, pummeling the hardened flesh with the pressurized water.

Shizuo arches up into the water, and his feet dig just a little harder into Izaya, causing him to moan and shudder his knees turning to jelly as he falls into Shizuo’s chest.

“Untie me, flea,” Shizuo pants, bringing his chin to rest near Izaya’s ear.

Izaya nods as Shizuo’s toe curls slightly within him, the opposite heel pressing into his balls in a circular motion.

Izaya grasps his flickblade, using it to cut the main rope holding Shizuo’s arms suspended.

Now that he feels the lax in the rope, Shizuo pulls his wrists apart easily breaking the remaining rope, as he dives at Izaya, removing his feet.

Izaya’s back presses into the tiled floor of the shower, as Shizuo’s mouth melds to his own, positioned between his spread legs.  Shizuo grasps Izaya’s wrists bring them to either side of his head, fingers lacing.  The tiles are cold, but the steady stream of the water coming from the shower head resting beside them is warm, and contrasts nicely on Izaya’s back.

Shizuo grounds his hips down into Izaya’s roughly.

Izaya gasps into Shizuo’s mouth, hips arching sharply upwards as his back arcs.

Shizuo releases one of Izaya’s hands, to run a hand down the pale expanse of Izaya’s lithe form.  His hand grasps the erection, and Izaya can’t help but moan loudly.  Shizuo gladly swallows the moans as his hand rubs, slides, and jerks the hardened flesh bringing it to full hardness.  When he feels the tell-tale signs of Izaya’s oncoming climax he lets go. Sliding his hand down to cup Izaya’s firm cheeks,  gently spreading him open.

Shizuo’s remaining hand travels  from Izaya’s palm to his bicep, shoulder, and chest.  Shizuo’s hand rubs firmly along the warm flesh, his thumb brushing a hardened nub, before he pinches it lightly between two fingers, rolling it. Izaya mewls and squirms.

Shizuo relinquishes the nub, rubbing down the sternum to the ribcage, his hand dipping and rising with each bone he passes, along the curve of Izaya’s hips.  His fingers gliding pass the erection to the twitching orifice.

His finger lightly circles, feeling the shape of the pucker appreciatively, before slipping in quickly.  Izaya bucks his hips as the finger pushes against his prostate.  Shizuo swiftly slips in another, scissoring the opening open.  His fingers curl and he twists his wrist relishing the way it is so warm, tight, and wet within. Izaya tears his mouth away  from Shizuo’s to pant and moan wantonly.

“Shizu-chan…just hurry up and fuck me already!”

Shizuo reaches up and removes the cock ring.

“Beg for it, Izaya,” he groans huskily, his head burrowed beneath Izaya’s earlobe. He licks a thin line up Izaya’s throat to the fleshly lobe of his ear, where he nibbles gently.  Izaya shudders.

Izaya lifts his hands from beside his head, where they’d been clenching uselessly from the onslaught of pleasure, and brings them to his ass.   He places his fingers near the rim of his ass, where Shizuo’s fingers are nestled deeply (a third one slipping in), and spreads himself open.

“Shizu-chan…I want your cock…please..fuck me..ooh nng.. fuck me until I’m pregnant.”

Shizuo chuckled against Izaya’s neck, lips moving sensually, “You can’t get pregnant flea.”

“That’s..the…poi-aaang-nt Shizu-ooh.  Fuck me for..ev-aaahnng –er.”

Shizuo shook his head, in amusement, but decided he’d let it go.  He couldn’t tolerate much more torture anyway.

Retracting his fingers, he hooked Izaya’s legs over his hips, sitting up at full height.

Izaya mewled at the loss of friction within him, but cried out in surprise when without warning Shizuo thrust himself to the hilt, with a smooth roll of his hips. 

Izaya’s hands release his ass, coming to grapple at the slick tiles uselessly from the warmth throbbing within him.  Shizuo groans from above him.  Izaya’s legs slide from Shizuo’s hips, the backs of his thighs rubbing smoothly against Shizuo’s slick hairless legs. The new sensation of hairless flesh against his is almost, but not quite orgasmic.

Thank goodness he shaved Shizuo.  This was fantastic!

Shizuo pulls back until only the head of his cock is partially peaking from Izaya’s entrance, before slamming it all back in at once, hips angled to hit that perfect spot within Izaya.

Izaya’s scream echoes along the walls of their bathroom, as he lifts his hips to meet Shizuo’s.

Immediately Shizuo pulls out again, and pummels right back in rapidly.  The pace would have Izaya sliding along the floor with each thrust, had Shizuo’s hands not anchored themselves on his hips, pulling him into the thrusts as he thrusts in.  Izaya gasps and arches pathetically shuddering from the sensation over drive.

Shizuo revels in the wonderful image of Izaya flushed, sweating, and panting/screaming his name wantonly, as the water from the shower glistens brightly in the lighting of the room.  Shizuo’s attention is caught by a water droplet cascading along the curve of Izaya’s chin to the dip in his clavicle.  His eyes roam down the heaving chest, and bucking hips to where the two are coupled.  Shizuo loves the sight of his cock submerging deep within Izaya, and the way Izaya’s eyes clench shut from euphoria.

Izaya’s walls are tightening around him.

Shizuo isn’t ready to come yet, but he wants to see Izaya’s face as the feelings crash over him. He quickens his thrusts, sure to hit Izaya’s prostate dead center. He isn’t disappointed when Izaya’s mouth drops open, eyebrows knitting, and a full body shudder break out over his body, his feet spasm against Shizuo’s ass, as he releases across Shizuo’s chest and abs.

It’s beautiful.

Fucking breath taking.

Shizuo slows his thrusts to a slow, but firm rhythm.  Not quite allowing Izaya to catch his breath and recover. Izaya whimpers as he feels the arousal return, Shizuo’s cock lightly brushing his prostate.  Teasingly.

  
“We’re not done yet,” Shizuo says huskily in the sexiest bedroom voice Izaya ever heard.

Izaya knows this.  The throbbing organ within him won’t allow him to forget.

Shizuo speeds up thrusting shallowly.  Izaya’s eyes roll into the back of his, eyes closing as soft moans escape. 

Shizuo’s eyes land on the shower head sitting a few feet from him.

Izaya had used it on  _him_ earlier.  So why shouldn’t he use it on Izaya?

The sound Izaya makes when the water hits him is a sound Shizuo wouldn’t mind hearing every day and minute of his life.  

“What are you –aaah – doing Shizu-oooh yeah right there…more?”

Shizuo doesn’t answer and allows the water to stimulate Izaya’s nipples.  Shizuo knows that the sensation earlier of the water shifting constantly was heavenly, and he was nowhere near as  _sensitive_ as Izaya was.  So he couldn’t imagine the euphoric waves the water caused as Izaya arched into the water, mewling, nails dragging dully on the floor.

He lets a hand drift up to torment the opposite nipple, thumbing it, twisting it, pulling it.  Izaya was beside himself with pleasure.  How could he handle the triple stimulation of Shizuo’s cock within him, the shower head, and Shizuo’s talented fingers?  Answer: he couldn’t.

When he was about to cum, Shizuo did something unexpected.  He stopped tormenting the nipple slipping the cock ring  _he_ had worn earlier around the base of Izaya’s cock.

“How does it feel to be teased and denied, louse?”

Izaya whined pitifully as his climax was denied. 

Shizuo continued his firm thrusts, the speed increasing as he was closing in on his own climax.   He purposefully missed striking Izaya’s prostate, choosing to merely brush it very lightly as he enjoyed the scene of Izaya squirming and writhing, head shaking frantically back in forth, hips bucking upwards trying to reach his climax.

He chuckled darkly.

 

“You didn’t answer yet, louse.”

Izaya looked up at Shizuo pleadingly. 

Why were they regressing into their previous hateful selves?  Didn’t they get pass all the insults and violence, to become the loving couple they were today?

Answer: Izaya’s sadistic nature resurface earlier, and now Shizuo was taking his own cruel revenge. 

“Please! Shizu-chan let me – oooh GOD – cum!” Izaya panted, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

Shizuo redirected the shower head from Izaya’s nipples to the base of Izaya’s cock.  Izaya moaned loudly, his back arching high as his head snapped back in pleasure.

“Are you going to tease me like you did today ever again?”

 

Izaya started babbling incoherently words like , “No, never,” but Shizuo knew they weren’t true. 

 

This wasn’t the first time Izaya had teased him mercilessly.

“I don’t believe you,” Shizuo grunted as he dragged the water up the shaft of Izaya’s manhood until the water pummeled the purpled head, where pre-cum leaked from the slit.

Izaya’s body began to spasm in over drive due to the over stimulation.

_Too much! Too much!_

_It’s too much! I’m going to die before_

_this is over with!_

“Please.  Shizuo-“ Izaya cried out in pained pleasure, “ Let me cum! I need to cum! Please, please, please! I won’t do it again!”  Izaya’s tirade was interrupted by his multiple cries, moans, and mewls.

He grasped Shizuo’s forearms, drawing the man’s eyes to his own.

Tears had collected in the sanguine depths, and overflowed corkscrew lashes.  The flushed, and needy countenance consumed Shizuo’s sight, as he used his free hand to stroke Izaya’s cheek lovingly.

Drool leaked from the corners of Izaya’s mouth.

Shizuo’s eyes wondered back from Izaya’s swollen lips to his eyes.

With a small whimper, Izaya begged, “Please, Shizuo,  let me cum-“ Izaya’s head snapped back, his eyes rolling back into his head, as a shudder enveloped him .

Shizuo pleased reached between them, and removed Izaya’s cockring.

“Izaya, look at me.”

Izaya’s eyes fluttered open, locking with Shizuo’s.

“Shizuo…”

Shizuo never once removed the water jet from Izaya’s cock, but he still managed to lean down and kiss the wanton raven beneath him.

He pistons his hips roughly, with the full intention of ending this soon for both of their sakes.  Izaya’s hands traveled from Shizuo’s forearms to curl around his neck, tugging tightly at the blonde hair there.

Within seconds, the building pressure within the two of them is released, and they cry each other’s names into their mouths.  Between the two of them Izaya’s release is spurted on their stomach’s and chests.  Shizuo’s release coated Izaya’s insides with his sticky seed.

 

Had Izaya been a girl, Shizuo was sure he’d have gotten pregnant (just as he had begged) from the sheer amount.

 

The two lie there panting, hearts pounding a mile a minute, as the water from the shower head rinsed Izaya’s release from their bodies.

“Izaya, you okay?”

Izaya opened his eyes, his face red from their activities, as he smiled tiredly.

“I’m perfect Shizu-chan,” he whispers

Shizuo smiles, pushing himself up onto his elbows, his softening cock still nestled within Izaya snugly. His hand brushes some stray hair from Izaya’s eyes, trailing from is forehead to cup his sweaty cheek.  He leans down to kiss those perfect lips in contentment, as Izaya’s eyes flutter close.

Izaya’s arms weakly hold Shizuo’s neck.

When they separate, Shizuo smiles softly. 

“Well, it’s a good thing we are in the bathroom, because now we need a shower.”

Izaya rolls his eyes.

“ _You_ can take a shower,   _I’m_ going to take a bath.  There is no way I can stand at the moment.”

Shizuo chuckles.

The sound to Izaya is one of the things he enjoys most.  Shizuo’s laugh reminded him of warm sunny days in the sun.  Perfect and warm.

“Fair enough.  How about I join you then, after I rinse us off?”

Izaya nods tiredly.

Shizuo pushes himself up, his cock sliding out with a slosh sound, (already missing Izaya’s warmth), and grabs the shower head, readjusting the setting so it was a gentle flow of water that would just lightly drizzle over them.  He rinses Izaya off, gently spreading the abused flesh open, as he allows the water to lightly rinse Shizuo’s essence from his rear, where some had leaked out.

Izaya moans tiredly. He was sore.

Shizuo finishes up quickly, shutting off the water.  He leaves, and though Izaya’s eyes are closed he can see in his mind Shizuo preparing their bath, as he hears the sounds.

Minutes pass, and Izaya is almost asleep when he is picked up in warm arms, and gently carried.  His eyes open, as he feels the two of them sink into the warm water of their bubble bath.

Izaya sighs contentedly as he snuggles into Shizuo’s broad chest.

To think this all started because he had finally snapped about Shizuo’s body hair.  Izaya rubbed his legs against Shizuo’s smooth legs under the water happily.

Nothing could get better than this.

Shizuo’s hand comes up to lightly tussle Izaya’s sweat matted hair affectionately.

Izaya is nearly asleep when he remembers something.

“Hey, Shizu-chan.”

“Hm?”

“I wasn’t done with you yet.”

“You want another round?” Shizuo sounds incredulous.

“No! I meant shaving...”

Shizuo gulped audibly.  “What do you mean you weren’t done?” Shizuo asks concerned.

Izaya turns and pushes himself up on wobbly limbs so he is resting his head on his arms on Shizuo’s chest.  He is more or less lying down on Shizuo, than sitting up.

“I meant, I didn’t finish shaving you.”

“You did.  You shaved my legs, thighs, and pubes,” Shizuo arches a brow in confusion.

“Nope. I missed two spots.”

Shizuo is sure he doesn’t want to know the answer, but asks anyway.

“Where?”

Izaya grins his Wonderland smile as his eyes curve upwards, slowly closing.

“One, the back of your thighs.”

“Uh-huh…”

“And where else,”

Izaya’s eyes open, and Shizuo can swear the water just chilled ten degrees.

He watches as Izaya dips a hand into the water, bypassing Shizuo’s cock, to fondle his balls.

“Well here for one, and-“ Izaya drops the testicles, his hand sliding further downward, brushing Shizuo’s hole “here, for two.”

“Aren’t they fine the way they are?” Shizuo asks nervously.

Izaya’s eyes glint maliciously.

“Not when it is my turn to top they aren’t.”

“Then…you will never top again.”

Izaya’s smile was the creepiest one he’d ever seen.

-_-_-

The following week Shizuo lamented the loss of his hair, as he was cuddling under their blankets, ass sore.  Izaya walked out of the bathroom with the air of satisfaction as he bounced on to the bed.

“Cheer up Shizu-chan, it wasn’t so bad was it?”

“I’m never waxing again, you hear that you damned flea!”

“You liked the after sex though, and the rimming,” Izaya chirped, peeking under the blankets. Shizuo’s face flushed, but he didn’t deny it. Perhaps Izaya will top more if he continues to give Shizuo rim jobs…

 

____________________________________________

**Trichotillomania:**

\- noun.  _Psychiatry._  
  
a compulsion to pull out one's hair.

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

 


	7. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Request: Shizaya (yeah I know lol)
> 
> Izaya wants Shizuo to put on a condom during sex because he hates having to wash himself out all the time.
> 
> At first Shizuo obliges, but then takes it off when Izaya's not noticing and fucks him while holding him down despite Izaya's protests once he realizes Shizuo's gone back on his word.
> 
> And then Shizuo ejaculates into him repeatedly just because he can. Oh yay.
> 
> Reposted Kink Meme Request: Because I'm a skank... Oh you guys. I need this. Like.. like airrr.
> 
> "Izaya wants Shizuo to put on a condom during sex because he hates having to wash himself out all the time.
> 
> At first Shizuo obliges, but then takes it off when Izaya's not noticing and fucks him while holding him down despite Izaya's protests once he realizes Shizuo's gone back on his word.
> 
> And then Shizuo ejaculates into him repeatedly just because he can. Oh yay."
> 
> ..I need it, you guys. ;A;

Izaya swore loudly.    
  
It was always a pain to do clean up the next day.    
  
 _Damn you Shizu-chan!_  
  
Izaya was currently bent over, legs spread, holding his cheeks apart with one hand, and holding a long tube in the other.  He deftly inserted the tube into his puckered entrance and turned the water on, at a low pressure.  
  
The water from the above shower cascade over his weary body in torrents as water slowly filled up his opening.  When he felt full enough he turned the water off and lowered his head to the tiled floor, his ass high up in the air.  Feeling the pressure within him build he grimaced.  He held his ground for a few minutes, until he felt that his opening could no longer hold the water.  He removed the tube and quickly stood and dashed to the toilet and emptied his bowels of the semen.  He repeated the process until the water exiting him was clear of all semen.  
  
Toweling himself off, he winced at the ache that radiated from his lower back and ass.  "That damned brute.." Izaya grumbled under his breath.  Finally dry he slipped on his clothes and exited the bathroom.    
  
"Namie!  Run down to the Pharmacy store and pick up a box of extra large variety pack Trojan condams!"  He yelled this as he stepped from his room at a slow leisurely pace with wobbly steps.  He lacked his usual spring to his step and flinched with every minute movement.  
  
Namie who was busy with paperwork, paused, hands poised over the keys of the keyboard.  Her face twisted into a warped look of utter disgust.  As if she heard that Seiji and Mika had sex with each other every hour.    
  
"Aw, what's wrong Namie? You look as if you imagined something absolutely hideous~!" Izaya cheered inwardly, outwardly smirking.  
  
"I don't wish to know anything about your sex-life." she simply stated as she tried hard to push down the bile rising in her throat.  
  
"Like you have room to criticize.  You incestuous woman," Izaya pouted.  
  
"I'm not getting your condoms." she continued.  
  
Izaya grinned like a Cheshire, eyes closed a wide smirk dancing upon his features.  
  
"No payment for a month."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"No paid vacation."  
  
"You never gave me one anyway."  
  
"No more pictures of Seiji naked."  
  
Namie froze a look of complete shock hardened there. It was as if someone had killed a precious puppy that she treasured.  The horror evident.  
  
"Oh, that got a response."  
  
Namie simply stood up, her chair scraping the ground as it was pushed back harshly.  Grumbling she took the cash in his hands and stomped loudly from the apartment.  Heels click-clacking loudly upon the tile.  Izaya laid down on the couch on his stomach, as he heard the door of the massive apartment slam shut.  A photo frame on the wall falling to the ground, shattering upon impact.  Izaya threw his head back and laughed, loudly.  The sound filled the empty room.  He rolled onto his back, clutching his stomach. Stopping abruptly from the intense pain in his ass.  
  
"Damn you Shizu-chan!"  
  
-_-_-_  
  
Namie had returned with the condoms and promptly left the office after dumping the bag on Izaya's back.   His head was buried within a small throw pillow, legs hanging off the arms of the couch, and his arms were wrapped around the pillow from underneath.  
  
"I'm taking my paid vacation now!"  
  
Izaya waved her off and continued to relax against the couch, not bothering to raise his head from the pillow.    
  
She "Hmphed" and exited much the same way she entered, loudly with the sound of her heels and the door slamming.  
  
Pulling out his phone he quickly pressed a myriad of buttons, and finally sent the message.  
  


_"We need to talk, Shizu-chan."_

  
  
  
  
Message sent, he laid his head down and rested, ignoring the burn in his ass.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Shizuo had just finished a job with Tom,(resulting in some idiotic fool flying through the air with a vending machine as a shadow) grumbling loudly, when his phone suddenly beeped.  
  
He pulls the annoying contraption from his pocket, and flips it open.  The message was from the flea.  Scowling, he accepts the message and reads the digital symbols, his expression darkening.  
  
"Sorry Tom, I gotta go do something."  
  
Tom looked surprised, but nodded with a slightly smile.  "I got it, go do what you have to do."  
  
Shizuo nodded, gratefully, and pocketed his phone.  
  
"Thanks.  See you later."  
  
"Ah, see you later.  Bye."  
  
With that Shizuo quickly turned around and headed towards Shinjuku.  
  
Tom shook his head.  So that's what he was doing...  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Izaya had been half asleep when he suddenly heard his door crack and splinter as Shizuo put his fist through it.  
  
"Izayaaaaa-kuuun.  What is this about, "we have to talk," nonsense?"  
  
Izaya raised his head lazily, "Oh, Shizu-chan~ You're here!  You're paying for that," he gestured to the busted door.  
  
Shizuo shrugged, and removed his glasses, pocketing them in his breast pocket.  He steps forward, causing Izaya to raise himself up.  He winced, inwardly, and smirked.  
  
-_-_-_-_  
  
"Nnng"  
  
Izaya moaned as he arched off the bed as fingers invaded his cavern roughly.  Shizuo looked up from his ministrations and smirked devilishly as he knelt down and licked the head of Izaya's erection.  Hips immediately bucked up as a voice moaned loudly in appreciation. Fingers scissoring in and out, up and down, rotating.  Slowly spreading the opening wide.  Shizuo's mouth now engulfed the erection, his free hand being used to hold down the hips that bucked in vain for more.  
  
Shizuo focused on his task with a great dillgence being sure to rub the walls of tissue surrounding his fingers.  Finding the prostate he presses repeatedly upon the spot, causing Izaya to see stars as he squirmed, hands clenched in the bedsheets tightly, knuckles a pale white colour. Shizuo made sure that his tongue flecked over the sides of Izaya's cock hitting all his sensitive parts. He drags his bottom teeth lightly along the underside of his cock, along the large pulsating vein located there. Izaya's panting breath came unevenly, and his eyes flickered beneath closed eyelids as the pleasure overwhelmed him.  Almost there, almost, almost,  _Oh~_  
  
And then it was all wrenched away as that glorious mouth and talented fingers withdrew from him, as he waited on the cusp on his release.  Gold honey met lust riddled crimson as their eyes locked.  Izaya whined at the loss of the appendages.  Shizuo merely smirked, and lined up his erection with Izaya's opening.  Izaya's eyes widened, and he moaned at the feeling of the large rod poking at him.  He wanted nothing more than having it shoved up him so far he seen stars, to feel the cum splashing against his insides.  His eyes widened, and he gasped as the head entered him.  With an abrupt motion he sat up and pushed at the brute's shoulders trying to push him away.  
  
Shizuo, surprised at the sudden movement, dropped his hold on Izaya's hips.  The knees located near his ears fell as he backed up a bit. Izaya scrambled to the head board of his bed, and leaned over.  Oh, he was not quitting here! Izaya however, continued with his mission, and pulled open his drawer.  Pulling out a box, he showed it to Shizuo.  
  
Shizuo groaned.    
  
"Are you serious? You want me to wear a condom?"    
  
Izaya merely ripped off the top of the box and threw a random condom at Shizuo.  Shizuo glanced down at the package with disdain.  He hated condoms.  They never made any that fit him properly so they squeezed the base of his cock with an uncomfortable tightness.  Acting almost like a cock-ring.  
  
"What's wrong Shizu-chan?  Don't like condoms?  I'm sure that even you aren't so primitive as to not know how one works."  
  
Izaya crawled over to Shizuo and took the foil packaging from Shizuo's hands with his teeth. With a deliberate seductive motion, he teasingly rips the package with his mouth.  His hand comes up to remove the package from his mouth. He kneels down to Shizuo's large, pulsating length, and grasps the base firmly.  Lowering his mouth, he engulfs first the head, and then eventually relaxes his throat accepting more of the length into his mouth.  
  
Shizuo grasps Izaya's head and throws his head back in pleasure. Izaya bobs up and down, thoroughly soaking the length with his saliva. Shizuo's teeth grit at the unbelievable pleasure.  
  
"Why do I have to wear a condom  _now_? I didn't have to wear one any other time.  We've-nng done this more times than I can count..ah. right there..ng.  So why now?"  
  
Izaya rises off the length, the sensation of it rising from his throat making him tingle. A thin strand of saliva connects him to it still, some pre-cum dangled on the corner of his lip. Which, with his dexterous tongue, he sweeps up slowly, and relishes the taste. Shizuo groans at the sight.  
  
"I'm tired of cleaning up the mess." he states, a pout on his face.  
  
Shizuo is confused.  
  
"The mess? What mess?"  
  
Izaya sits up, and jams his hands on the matress, in between his spread knees, expression aghast.    
  
"Are you serious? You don't know how much cum you leave in me?  You have no idea how LONG it takes me to get out all that cum.  You leave so much in me that I could fill at LEAST two buckets with it."  
  
Shizuo flushes.    
  
"So you want me to use a condom because you are tired of cleaning my cum out of your ass?"  
  
Izaya nods and smirks, "That's right."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What do you mean you won- okay?" Izaya asks surprised.  He honestly expected Shizuo to protest.  
  
"Okay," Shizuo shrugs.    
  
"Alright then, I will put the condom on for you then."  
  
"Alright fine," Shizuo shrugs.  
  
Izaya knelt forward again, pinching the tip of the condom.  He rolled the rest of it down until it covered to the base of Shizuo's cock.  With it firmly situated Izaya smirked.  He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, raising himself up onto his knees.  Shizuo hiding his  grimace, smiled.  Izaya was confused as he had never seen such a dazzling smile on his face. Shizuo merely wrapped his arms around Izaya as well, and pushed him back until his back touched the matress. Hooking his arms under Izaya's knees he lifted them onto his shoulder.  Just as before, he lined his erection up with Izaya's opening, and pushed in.    
  
Izaya gasped at the sensations of Shizuo's cock filling him up.  It was probably one of the single most mind blowing and yet painful experiences he's ever been through.  In unison the two throw their heads back and groan at the feeling of finally becoming one.    
  
Shizuo starts out with slow, even thrusts, steadily building up speed.  Izaya moaned loudly arching up, the sensations dizzying.  However, it was not enough.  
  
"Fast-ahn-er," he moans.  
  
Shizuo grins and flips Izaya onto his back swiftly, and then continued to roughly impale the brunette. Izaya groaned.  This was his favorite position.  This way, he could feel every single hard inch of Shizuo's cock thrusting in and out. Over and over again...  
  
Shizuo however, was only feeling semi-satisfied with this arrangement.  The condom on him was too tight as it was.  Accompanied with Izaya's inner walls it was too much.  Painful even.  Izaya looked too far out of it with pleasure, so when Shizuo pulled out suddenly, he swiftly unsheathed himself of the condom and thrust right back in.  Izaya's back arched sharply as a cry fell from his open lips.  He threw the condom aside, and thrust within the willing body below him with abandon.  Pounding away at the man's prostate.  
  
Izaya's hands clench and ball up the sheets, tugging them hard.  Shizuo's hands drift from Izaya's hips up to his chest.  Fingers toy with dusty-hued, pert nipples, as the pounding increases in speed and force.  They're close now.  Dropping one hand down to Izaya's length he strokes.    
  
Izaya's eyes snap open wide and he groans loudly for more, more, more.  He's almost there.  His eye fall upon something green in front of him.  He squints, and suddenly realizes it is the condom that he put on Shizuo earlier.  In panic of not wanting to be filled up he tries to crawl away.  
  
"Shizu-cha-ahnng-n you bas-t-aah-rd...You went back on your oh - word." he whines pitifully.  Shizuo noticing Izaya trying to pull away, quickly grabs the man's left arm, and pulls it back behind him and bends it at the elbow, pushing it into his spine.  His other hand that had been playing with Izaya's member, rises itself to push Izaya's head into the mattress harshly. The new angle leaves him gasping in pleasure and humiliation at the futility of his attempted escape.  
  
"Oh no you don't flea." he grunts brusquely.  
  
"Shizu-chan! Let me go! Don't you dare-AH- cum in me."  
  
Shizuo smirks and continues to hammer the tight cavern, being sure to hit Izaya's prostate with every brutal thrust.  Izaya's forgotten erection weeps small puddles onto his mattress as he writhes in pleasure from the thick man-meat destroying his insides (and sanity).  He's so close now, but by now he has tears built up at the corner of his eyes from the euphoric pleasure pulsing through him, and the idea of cleaning himself after this was all done and over with.  Stars flicker behind his eyes as he feels the spear throb.  Shizuo was close as well.  
  
Izaya's mouth dropped open in a loud and pitiful moan as he reaches the peak in a flash of blinding lights and a particulary sharp thrust to his prostate.  Thick spider webs jet from his tip and coat the mattress, his stomach, and chest.  The thrusts behind him continues, and he feels them increase in speed becoming more frantic and hurried.  Close...so close. Shizuo's hands tighten from where they are located on Izaya's head and arm, as he throws his head back and grunts as his hips continue to piston his release into Izaya's body.  The cum flows out in hot torrent jets and overflows and bursts around the edge of Shizuo's cock as it is forced out due to there being so much.  
  
Shizuo releases Izaya, and falls atop him in a tangle of limbs panting heavily.  Izaya groans and his eyelids begin to droop. He is so tired.  Shizuo noticing this rises and gently flips Izaya over again.  He spreads his thighs and grins appreciatively at the white liquid flowing down Izaya's thighs. His cock twitches to life again.  Izaya, lying there limply glares at Shizuo in confusion. Shizuo shrugs, spreads Izaya's cheeks, and thrusts back home, resulting in the two groaning.  
  
Izaya dreaded the aftermath.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
Izaya again cursed Shizuo as he knelt on all fours in his bathroom.  Again the tube was in his hands, and again he was holding his cheeks apart. He pressed the tube lightly into his entrance wincing, and turns the pressure on low.  
  
Hands on hips, rub circles into his lower back, gently.  Behind him Shizuo knelt on his knees, back straight.  He regarded Izaya with a type of pitying expression.  Izaya moans and groans as the water fills him. Shizuo reaches over and turns it off.  He leans over Izaya and runs small butterfly kisses down his spine, in a form of comfort. Izaya moans appreciatively arching into the mouth.  
  
When he could no longer hold the water, he stood up and made his way to the toilet.    
  
Shizuo grimaced.  
  
"So this is how you clean yourself?"  
  
"Yes, it is the only efficient method to reach all the cum your monstrous dick leaves inside me. " Izaya barks back , eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Shizuo shrugs, and scratches his head.    
  
"I think I know of a better way."  
  
Izaya stands, his bowels emptied of the water, and some semen.  "Oh and how do you suppose I clean myself."  
  
Shizuo stood and made his way over to Izaya and pushed him against the tiled wall. He then proceeded, to roughly turn Izaya's body so his chest plastered to the cool tile. Izaya moaned at the shock of the cold tile upon his torso.  
  
"Like this," Shizuo whispered huskily his hands roaming down Izaya's back to his ass, spreading his pale cheeks wide.  A finger makes it way up his entrace, curling itself, dragging itself out, and flinging off the semen coating it into the shower drain. The finger returns, rotating slowly around Izaya's prostate, before again retreating with the fluid upon his finger, before repeating the process over and over again. Izaya groans, hands clenching upon the tile.  
  
Shizuo chuckles.  
  
"I thought you might like this method."  
  
Izaya's response is a low moan.  
  
Shizuo glances down his body at his semi-erect cock.  It looked like he'd have more to clean by the time he was done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have never had to "clean" my anus of semen, I had to look up a sure fire method. Most people prefer a home safe personal enema, which consists of a special attachment for a shower head. It is a long tube, with a little nozzle on the tip. Please, if you do try this method, DON'T use a high water pressure! Only use a light drizzle so the water barely flows. Also don't do this more than every two days as it wears off the mucous membrane inside the anus.


	8. Cleaning Up: A New Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Request: Felching: term used to describe one sucking the semen out of the anus or vagina. o.o
> 
> After a steamy hot session of sex, Shizuo voluntarily does some rimming and felching, much to the pleasure of Izaya.
> 
> Bonus: salty kissing :D
> 
> Note: Sequel to Cleaning Up

  
Izaya moaned as his chest arched into the tiles of the shower floor. His hands curled trying to grasp onto something. However, his nails merely scraped the floor slickly.   His knees spread pressing onto a soft towel that had been folded so it rested under his knees.  Anyone's knees would get bad if they spent hours on them as they were fucked senseless.  His chin pressed into the tiles, shivering at the chill that greeted him.   
  
Shizuo held his hips firmly, keeping them raised.   In his eyes Izaya reminded him of some type of bitch in heat.  Perhaps bitch wasn't the proper term.  Izaya was much too feline-esque to even remotely resemble a dog.  His agile form much too agile to be likened to any type of dog.  If his jumping, climbing, and falling skills weren't evidence of this, he wasn't sure what was. With a sure finger, he penetrates the tight entrance, just loosened from their intense session.  Izaya moans loudly.   
  
Shizuo feels his cock twitch excitedly.  
  
However, he did not do this in hope for a repeat session.  
  
After coming to a mutual  agreement, Shizuo now helped Izaya with the post-sex clean-up.  If Shizuo wanted to pound Izaya into submission without a condom, he would be the one to clean Izaya of the semen.  It was annoying have to do so all by one's self you know!   
  
Of course, Shizuo was surprised that the method in which the damned flea used to cleanse himself was by use of an enema.  Not really seeing such a need for such a tedious process he offered the flea a much more pleasurable method.   
  
However, it sometimes ended up taking at least triple the amount of time the enema had taken.  
  
Shizuo pulled his finger out scooping some semen from Izaya's ass.  Dull nails scratching against the inner walls of the man beneath him.  This of course caused the tissue to flutter excitedly, tightening hoping to keep the delicious finger within its mouth.  However, Shizuo's finger managed its escape with some of the copious semen from within the informant, and then it slithered its way back in, wiggling.  Izaya moaned as the wiggling appendage met his prostate. Shizuo grinned, of course Izaya couldn't see it as he had his eyes closed and was facing the tiled walls of the shower.  With firm determination he presses on Izaya's prostate and began to roll his finger around it slowly, building up speed.  Izaya's moan was loud as it echoed off the walls.  
  
Shizuo licked his lips.  Such a sight!  
  
The informant's entrance was a pale shade of pink normally, however after their passionate affairs it was always a shade of ruby that rivaled his wine hued irises.  The way Izaya bucked his hips was mesmerizing as they squirmed to-and-fro, back-and-forth.  The sounds he made didn't help either.  Before Shizuo knew what he was doing, he removed his finger with a 'squelch-ing' sound.  Izaya whined, wishing for more.  Shizuo was lost to such begging, as he placed his hands firmly on each cheek of the man.  With a strong, yet gentle grasp he spread them wide.   
  
Now Izaya's entrance was completely visible.  Shizuo leaned down and attached his mouth to the succulent orifice.  Izaya gasped, eyes opening wide, head snapping back.  This was new! Shizuo had never so much as rimmed Izaya, so he was very sensitive to this type of treatment.  Shizuo's tongue began to lightly stroke the rim of the opening, in a very intimate kiss.  He dropped his head so it was level with Izaya's balls, lying his tongue flat along the sensitive patch of skin beneath them.  Dragging his tongue upwards until it traveled just slightly past the not-so puckered flower dripping nectar, into the cleft of Izaya's ass.  Now, this action reminded him of a child licking a candy cane.  
  
Finally, tasting the salty nectar, Shizuo's tongue plunges within.  Izaya yelps at this sensation. It's new, strange, and oh-so  _delicious._   Shizuo's tongue first laps at the inner walls, savoring the flavor of his and Izaya's earlier releases. It's salty and weird. Unique, he decides, and he can't help but love it.  His tongue stretches from the very entrance, and begins to wriggle deeper into him.   The hips would have bucked Shizuo's nose further into Izaya's ass cleft had he not been holding the hips steady.  Shizuo's tongue was pushed deeper withing Izaya, meeting more of the delicious treat within.  Wanting more of it, Shizuo slides his hands closer to the cleft, and uses his thumbs to spread the opening wider.  Removing his tongue he begins to suck.  
  
Izaya's back arches sharply and his cries of pleasure are like the hymns of angels to Shizuo's ears. The treat within the informant slowly, but surely meets up with Shizuo's tongue.  Shizuo's cock twitches, a few drops of pre-cum sliding down from the head to the base, running off his balls.  Shizuo moaned.  This had to be one of the most addicting flavors he's ever had.  More addicting than nicotine.  
  
Shizuo reclines back, his arms wrapping around Izaya's hips, dragging him back as well.  Izaya yelps as he is dragged over Shizuo's warm legs, and made to kneel over Shizuo's face.  Izaya leans his head against the hip bone his chin was digging into.  Noticing now, just how hard Shizuo's cock was he gave it a tentative lick.  He was rewarded with a mighty twitch, and more pre-cum dripping down the length.  Izaya moaned as the suction behind him increased.  With a shaky grip he grasps Shizuo's cock.  The suction continues behind him, but due to the grip now upon Shizuo's once -neglected cock it caused a moan to reverberate through his throat, making its way to his lips where it was ejected into Izaya's ass.  
  
Izaya shivered moaning himself as the moan increased the sensation within him. However, he didn't like owing someone a favor. So with a determined, flushed expression he strokes the thick length encased within his palm.  His thumbs swiped the head, catching some of the pre-cum, easing his actions.  His strokes starting out slow at first, but the building pre-cum slickened the length, causing Izaya's hand to slip more and quicken the pace. Shizuo's groans reverberate pleasantly within Izaya as he is being emptied of semen.   
  
Izaya feeling it wasn't fair that he was the only one receiving any type of oral, quickly swipes the tip of Shizuo's prick with his tongue, before he opens his mouth wide to receive the thickness. Izaya groans around the length as Shizuo slides a finger within Izaya.  The doubled sensation the suction and finger is contradicting.  One exiting and one entering.  Both heavenly.  
  
Izaya's orgasm was building quickly.  Not wanting to be the only one to cum, he speeds up.  His mouth squeezing upon the length as he bobs his head swiftly.  Trying to keep up with Shizuo's pace. However, his cock erupts as Shizuo's finger brushes his prostate surely. Spider webs jet from the slit in varying strands across Shizuo's clavicle, pectorals, and abdomen. Shizuo's hard cock continues to throb as Izaya moans loudly, the sound muffled by the cock within his throat.   
  
Shizuo happy that he managed to get all of the dessert from within Izaya, releases his hips.  Izaya's hips promptly fell from beneath him, his softening cock falling into Shizuo's clavicle, lying in a puddle of cum.  
  
Izaya's anus twitched violently.  
  
Shizuo's cock twitched just as strongly in return.   
  
Lifting Izaya's hips from his shoulders, he slides the dazed man lower, so his freshly cleaned ass is hovering abpve Shizuo's hard cock.  With a near brutal thrust, Shizuo impales Izaya, relishing the moan- near scream - that came from the tired informant.  
  
Shizuo swiftly lifts the limp man repeatedly at a pace that seemed almost god-like, desperate for release.  It only takes a few moments with the speed he set, Izaya squeaking because the pleasure was so mind blowing that it left him near speechless, before he finally released in hot torrents within Izaya.  
  
Izaya groans because the feeling of the semen filling him causes him to cum once more as well.  
  
Shizuo lied there on the tiled floor for a few moments gathering his breath.  It is only after he is done that he realizes.   
  
He is going to have to clean Izaya again...  
  
His softening cock throbs at the thought.  
  
  
Flipping Izaya over, pulling him to his chest so he rested against it, he crushes his lips to his. The salty flavor of the semen and Shizuo's cock melding as Izaya's eye glaze over.  Izaya's eyelids fluttered, and he fell against Shizuo, limp.  Shizuo might have been worried, had it not been for the even breathing coming from the exhausted man.

"Oops."

 

**Author's Note:**

> All works are unbeta-ed as of this moment and are currently undergoing editing. I apologize for posting such trite. All works in this were written between the years 2010 and 2011 before I had any experience in a creative writing workshop.


End file.
